


Horší časy

by hidden_lemur



Series: Lepší časy - Rogue One - A Star Wars Story ff [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Conspiracy, Flashbacks, Fun, M/M, Memories, Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_lemur/pseuds/hidden_lemur
Summary: Od konce předchozí série uplynulo pět let. A Orson Callan Krennic má problém. Velký zhruba jako průměrná planetka. Galen Erso má také problém. Skoro si troufáme odhadovat, že kapku větší. A to už vůbec nemluvíme o Lyře! Vždyť víte.Každopádně, vítejte zpátky v časech, kdy znatelně přituhuje a Vesmír se stává velmi nehostinným místem.





	1. Odpočívej v pokoji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taky milujete optimistické konce a začátky? Tedy, v tomhle směru ten film nebyl úplně fajn, viďte? Zcela upřímně, Orson Callan Krennic si to myslí taky. Nehledě o autorovi této ff.  
> Dobrá, byli jste dostatečně varováni.Takže teď víte, že si máte nalít kakao a v ideálním případě se zavinout do oranžové deky. Začínáme.
> 
> "Čepel na kyvadle hodin ve Smrťově domě byla tak dokonalá, že kdyby ji viděl Edgar Allan Poe, vzdal by to a začal znovu jako trhovec s krevetami.“ - (Terry Pratchett.)

Situace byla strašná. Situace je VŽDYCKY strašná, je-li ve hře pytel na mrtvoly a vaši přátelé. Ti, co vám věřili. Ti zejména.  
Orson v duchu křičel a všechny nervy v těle se mu svíjely jako chobotnice v posledním tažení. Nechal tu zatracenou falangu deathtrooperů na chodbě, zařval, ať se je nikdo neopovažuje rušit, zablokoval dveře a celou dobu doufal, že se nepozvrací. Kdykoli se podíval na Galena a na tu příšernost na antigravitačním vozíku, měl namále. Galen ho fixoval pohledem a tiskl si ukazovák na rty. Paradoxně byl daleko klidnější než on, což Orsona totálně děsilo - protože logicky vzato to byl hlavně Galen, kdo měl šílet a ideálně někoho utlouct. Kupříkladu jeho. Byli totiž v prdeli. Všichni tři byli totálně v prdeli, a jestli mu teď hned okamžitě nepípne komunikátor, je v prdeli i ta malá. A pak už on, Orson, nebude mít co ztratit.  
Komunikátor zapípal. Zpráva od Sawa Gerrery. Jinn dorazila na místo určení.  
"Jsme krytí?" zašeptal Galen. A Orson konečně udělal krok k vozíku a roztřesenou rukou rozepnul zip. Lyra byla strnulá. Strašlivě bílá. Vypadala tak příšerně, že na jednu krátkou, děsuplnou vteřinu skoro uvěřil, že to vážně udělali. Že ji fakticky...  
Klopýtl, a do krku se mu nahrnula žluč. Krví promáčená uniforma s připáleninou na rameni šíleně studila, ale skoro to nebolelo. Skoro. Zatím tu zřejmě fungoval adrenalin.  
"Panebože," vydechla ochraptěle Lyra, "Myslím, že se mi ta zasraná klaustrofobie vrátila definitivně," a Galen se vrhl kupředu, aby jí pomohl se posadit. Držel ji jako něco velmi, velmi křehkého. Něco by se mohlo rozbít pouhým prudším vydechnutím. I ten pohled bolel jako svině.  
Orson zkusil rozdýchat další nával nevolnosti a zároveň k ní natáhl ruku s komunikátorem.  
"Jinn je na místě."  
"Síla je při nás. Chytrá holka."  
"Můj soukromej kanál je dokonale krytej. Tahle místnost taky. A ještě minutu budeme v dosahu."  
Lyra, pořád smrtelně bledá, na něj přes Galenovo rameno překvapeně zazírala. Nevěděl co říct. Tak jen kývl.  
Spojení naskočilo skoro okamžitě a bylo překvapivě dobré - slyšeli šum větru ve skalách, ptáky nad planinou. A pak to nejdůležitější.  
"Mami? Jsi na místě? Jste oba v pořádku?" Ještě nepanikařila, ne úplně, ale Lyra věděla, že moc nechybí.  
"Jsme v pořádku, zlatíčko. Jsi moc statečná holka, jen chceme, aby sis byla jistá, že to není..."  
"Mami, já přece VÍM, že to nebylo doopravdy. Nejsem MALÁ."  
Slyšet ten roztřesený holčičí hlásek vyslovit něco tak neskutečně dospělého, sápalo Lyře srdce na kusy.  
"Já vím, že nejsi, miláčku. Síla tě provázej. Až bude čas, uvidíme se."  
"Jo. Mám vás rá..."  
Zapraskání a pak už jen šum, jak transportér opustil vnější orbitu a mířil k raketoplánu. Lyra stiskem ukončila transmisi, objala si kolena a konečně se rozbrečela.  
Orson divně rozmlženým zorným polem přihlížel, jak ji Galen jemně hladí. Dával jí jen pár minut, nutných právě k tomu, aby z ní odplavily nejhorší šok, a přiměly ji zas pravidelně dýchat.  
Pak zvedl oči k Orsonovi.  
"Teda, nechci se dotknout tvýho hereckýho výkonu, ale... "Někde začít musíme?"" řekl.  
"Improvizoval jsem," zašklebil se Orson. Jasně cítil, že se všichni v místnosti blíží k bodu, kdy prodělaný šok a hrůza začínají dělat místo uvolnění. A smíchu, který obvykle bývá hysterický.  
"Doprdele práce...," vydechl a ztěžka se opřel o stěnu. "Můžete mi někdo říct, kdy přesně se to takhle strašně posralo?"  
"No, nech mě chvíli přemýšlet," řekla kysele Lyra. "Kdy žes to podepsal tu zatracenou zakázku pro zatracený impérium?"  
Smutně potřásl hlavou. Na to se opravdu nedalo nic namítnout. V první řadě to celé podělal on. A bude to zase jenom on, kdo je z té mizérie bude muset dostat.  
"V první řadě," ozval se Galen, "teď musíme zachovat klid. A držet se plánu."  
Lyra přikývla a objala si kolena pevněji. Pak se na Orsona zadívala důkladněji a spodní ret se jí znova rozechvěl. Zakryla si pusu. "Já tě postřelila," řekla. "Já tě vážně..."  
"Jo," zasmál se Orson, jako kdyby v životě neslyšel nic vtipnějšího. "A teď si představ, kdybys ještě k tomu uměla MÍŘIT!"  
Uchechtla se. Jako sebevrah na samotném okraji útesu. Z Orsonova obličeji rychle mizela barva - jako kdyby mu to, že je zraněný, musela připomenout, protože jinak by to nezaznamenal. Prostor před ním začínal tát a ztrácet pevné obrysy. Rohy místnosti změkly a zkroutily se jako povařené nudle z mladého alfánského špenátoida.  
"Orsone?" řekla Lyra. "Orsone!"  
Orsone, opakovala divná ozvěna odněkud od stropu. A podlaha začala ujíždět stranou.  
Přesně v tu chvíli se dveře otevřely, což situaci značně zrychlilo - a příchozí stačil Orsona zachytit těsně před tím, než se natáhl na podlahu. Příchozí byl vysoký. Hubený až na hranice vyzáblosti. A takhle zblízka zatraceně děsivý.  
"Ale sakra práce," pronesl tiše. "Já říkal, že nic nevydrží." S péčí, kterou by od něj nikdo nečekal, překulil Orsona na záda a podepřel mu nohy.  
"Krennicku, proberte se. Teď vážně není čas se skládat. No tak. Vstáváme."  
Lyra s Galenem ustrnule zírali, jak se sklání a dává Orsonovi pár facek. Sílaví, že si je zasloužil. Ještě dalších pár vteřin minulo, než Lyra konečně našla hlas:  
"U Palpatinových zapraných trenclí... Vy v tom jedete taky," konstatovala užasle. Příchozí k ní vzhlédl.  
"Upřímně, byla byste překvapená, jak vysoko tohle spiknutí sahá."  
"Jak víme," vmísil se do hovoru Galen, "že vám můžeme věřit?"  
"Nevíte. V každém případě mám velice dobrý důvod zařídit, abyste pro impérium zůstala oficiálně mrtvá," usmál se. Nebyl to nejhezčí úsměv ze všech, ale z nějakého zvláštního důvodu vzbouzel v Lyře dojem, že mu věřit může. Ba co víc - že tenhle muž, tohle monstrum, překročil hranici, za kterou by mohl něco ztratit, už velmi, velmi dávno.  
"Co je plánu dál?" zeptala se.  
"Dopřejeme doktoru Ersovi chvíli na rozloučení se zesnulou manželkou, pak si laskavě vyzvedne uniformu a výstroj, a bude následovat tuhle křehkou princeznu , "poplácal mátořícího se Orsona po tváři, "do vývojářské sekce. Vás zatím - předem se omlouvám - budeme muset zapnout zpátky do vaku a přemístit na můj soukromý modul. Nebojte se, cesta nepotrvá dlouho. O mém třetím sídle ví jen dva lidé. Než se rozhodneme, co dál, budete mým hostem. V každém případě... Vítejte v jámě lvové."  
Podal Lyře ruku a ona ty suché tenké prsty po krátkém zaváhání stiskla. Pak ji podal Galenovi, který udělal totéž. A poděkoval, když mu ten nečekaný spojenec tiše a kultivovaně vyslovil upřímnou soustrast. Koneckonců, svět už nemohl být šílenější. A nikdy nikdo - dokonce ani Orson - netvrdil, že to bude snadné.  
Hra mohla začít.


	2. Spiklenci a další nápovědy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V této kapitole potkáme starou známou. A ještě staršího známého. Také zjistíme, jakže si to náš drahoušek Orson vlastně stojí v očích vyšších důstojníků...  
> P.S.: Bez beta-readu. S láskou. Nestřílejte.

Frull na tuhle transmisi vlastně čekala. Netrpělivě. Cephalopodi jako ona zpravidla nevědí, co znamená netrpělivost, ale jak už jste jistě pochopili, Frull Malefix nikdy nebyla typickým příslušníkem svého druhu.  
Konečně se na holostole objevil hieroglyfický symbol soukromé linky z jistého sídla na Eriadu a hned po něm známý, milovaný obličej. Všeobecně vzato nebyl nijak zvlášť přitažlivý - na to v něm bylo až příliš mnoho ostrých úhlů. Lícní kosti - vždycky výrazné - věkem vystoupily ještě víc a prohloubily všechny stíny. Oči trochu pohasly. Jejich kdysi krásná modrá ustoupila střízlivější modrošedé. Rty, tenké jako rána nožem, se neusmívaly. Už dávno ne. Přinejmenším ne na veřejnosti. Každopádně, Frull věděla svoje.  
"Drahoušku," zabublala přísně, "ty už jsi zase hubenější!"  
Velkoadmirál Tarkin se zasmál.  
"Tohle mi říkáš už čtyřicet let," upozornil ji přátelsky. "Uvědomuješ si, že kdyby to byla pravda, už bych měl prakticky jen jeden rozměr?"  
"Skoro máš!" mávla Frull chapadlem. "A vypadáš hrozně unaveně. Jíš vůbec?"  
"Prosím, mohla by sis o mně přestat dělat starosti, a přejít k tématu, které je podstatně důležitější? Tenhle stařík se o sebe postará."  
Frull zvážněla. "Orson Krennic," pronesla tiše.  
"Orson Krennic," opakoval Tarkin s povzdechem. "Moje zbrusu nová noční můra."  
"Jak je na tom? A jak je na tom... náš plán?"  
"Plán je prozatím neprůstřelný. V každém případě, drahá, oba velmi dobře víme, že pan Krennic není stavěný na život v uniformě."  
"To taky není žádná novinka...," zamručela zachmuřeně.  
"Je velmi inteligentní. Nesmírně talentovaný. Umí být tvrdý - k sobě i k ostatním. Ale je pod silným tlakem. Začíná tušit, že si ukousl mnohem větší sousto, než dokáže zvládnout. Navíc... nezlob se, ale jeho velitelské schopnosti se prakticky rovnají nule."  
"Tečou mu nervy?"  
"Absolutně. Stačí do něj jen lehce šťouchnout... Jeho představa získávání respektu je na všechny ječet."  
"U všech prohnilejch ráhen," zasténala Frull. "Tak nějak jsem to bohužel čekala. Bohové, NEŘÍKEJ mi, že si dovolil zařvat i na tebe! Snad má pořád ještě zbytky pudu sebezáchovy!" zabublala, ačkoli odpověď byla nasnadě. "Co budeme dělat?"  
"Co budeš dělat TY," řekl Tarkin přísně, "je poměrně jasné - brát léky, snižovat množství ginu a odpočívat. Jsi nemocná, Frull!"  
"Nejsem mrtvá, Wilhuffe! Je to MŮJ student, což mně činí zodpovědnou -"  
"Tvůj BÝVALÝ student. Můj současný podřízený," zasmečoval klidně, ale důrazně Tarkin. "Což jaksi přenáší odpovědnost na má bedra. Zachovejme klid. Ty budeš odpočívat a já se pokusím, řekněme... zachovat status quo. Chránit mu záda. I když bych ho, zcela upřímně, nejradši nakopl."  
"Chápu. Takových je nás víc. Chci pořád vědět, co se děje," kladla mu na srdce.  
"Spolehni se," usmál se, "Pravidelné zprávy. Jen z nich tedy vyškrtám všechny... neslušné výrazy. Ten hoch má vyjadřování jako přístavní dělník."  
"Náš poklad z lexrulské buše," zasmála se Frull konečně. "Kdo by ho nemiloval."  
"Já," ujistil ji Wilhuff Tarkin okamžitě, což ji rozesmálo ještě víc. Když se chechtala, vypadala mladší. Vzato kolem a kolem, on vlastně také.  
"To mě přivádí k otázce," přivřela Frull nádherné oči, "jakpak pokračuje ta roztomilá záležitost u tebe doma?"  
Tarkin viditelně zrozpačitěl. "Netuším, o čem teď mluvíš."  
"Dáváš si prý do pořádku knihovnu," napověděla mu medově. "A tak."  
Mnohoznačnější 'a tak' by pravděpodobně nedokázala říct ani stařenka Oggová. Bylo v něm vážně všechno. A tím myslíme VŠECHNO.  
Pár dlouhých vteřin na ni bezvýrazně hleděl, zatímco ostré lícní kosti mírně - velmi nenápadně - ošlehávala poněkud zdravější barva.  
"Frull Malefix," zavrčel potom, "víš, že tě mám opravdu rád. Ale přísahám, jestli na mě ještě někdy použiješ telepatii, tak..."  
Vyprskla smíchy.  
"Promiň, zlatíčko. Vždyť víš, že nikdy neodolám. Moc, opravdu moc ti to přeju..."  
"Ale já -"  
"Ale TY," namířila na něj přísně chapadlo, "hodíš za hlavu všechny pitomý předsudky a UŽIJEŠ SI TO. Celý život se dřeš jako idiot. Pořád samý povinnosti, výcvik, politikaření a boje. Tohle si zasloužíš!"  
Vzdychl. Jako puberťák, který dostává kázání. Optikou třísetleté profesorky jím ve svých třiašedesáti vlastně tak trochu byl.  
"Slib mi to."  
"Dobře. Slibuju," řekl. Teď už se usmíval, aspoň v rámci možností. Šlo to tak nějak samo od sebe, a byl to přesně onen typ úsměvu, co se rozlije v obličeji, jakmile se vám vybaví někdo konkrétní. Někdo... speciální.  
Frull už nemohla být spokojenější. Vlastně mohla, uvědomila si.  
"Abychom to nezamluvili, jak se vede Lyře? Co prcek, máte ho na radaru?"  
"Á, vidíš," řekl Tarkin, evidentně vděčný za změnu tématu. "Ano. Lyra Erso je v pořádku a na místě, kde by ji nikdo nehledal. No, řekněme, že i kdyby ji hledali, džungle je sežere dřív, než se k ní zvládnou dostat. Nejbezpečnější místo ve Vesmíru. Ty, James Luceno a můj prastrýc víte, které myslím. Co se týče toho dítěte, stopy momentálně končí na Aria Prime. Předpokládáme, že tam utekla, když ji ten veterán opustil - víc nevím a vědět nechci. Nechci vědět ŽÁDNÉ detaily. Pokud neztratila přívěsek, Ersovi ji mohou sledovat sami. To je prozatím vše, co ti můžu říct."  
Frull se ve své nádrži pohnula. Natáhla nejdelší chapadlo a dotkla se jím jeho obrazu na holostole. Iracionální gesto, to věděli oba. Ale gesto největšího pohnutí, jaké může její zpola vyhynulý druh cítit.  
"Všechno dobře dopadne," řekl přesvědčeně.  
Ona tak přesvědčená nebyla, ale usmála se. Abyste věděli, tyhle vzácné chobotnice z posvátných oceánů Mon Calamari se dovedou usmívat fakticky krásně. Jejich kroužky, i ve stáří zřetelně modré, se přitom nádherně rozsvítí. Její svítily jako o překot.  
Vyloženě optimisticky.  
Kéž by jen dokázal sdílet její nadšení... Aniž by ho neustále přebíjela nezměrná touha vystřelit jejímu oblíbenému bývalému studentovi díru někam, kde by se mu v žádném případě nehodila. Ale život, Vesmír a vůbec v tomto směru zkrátka nikdy nebude úplně spravedlivý.  
Frullina další otázka ho ujistila, že Vesmír, ta neskutečná svině, ve skutečnosti není spravedlivý vůbec. On telepatii neovládal, ale jasně cítil, že se jí do té zásadní otázky nechce. Ani za mák. Ale vyslovit ji musela. Tohle bylo zkrátka důležitější než celá Death Star a celé spiknutí dohromady.  
"Wilhuffe, je ti doufám jasné, že vím i TAMTO?"  
"Samozřejmě, že to víš," řekl jemně. "Bylo by divné, kdybys..."  
"Je mi to strašně líto."  
"Frull," usmál se na ni - a tentokrát to byl OPRAVDOVÝ, totálně netarkinovský úsměv - "Osmnáct měsíců je dost času. Vždyť ty víš, že nehodlám rezignovat a umřít v posteli. Natolik už mě znáš."  
"Pokud to nebude v posteli s tím pěkným knihovníkem," zamyslela se, "Protože s tím bych se byla bývala spokojila."  
"Jsi příšerná," vzdychl, a teď už měl fakticky barvu, kterou by označil za zdravou i velmi dobrý hematolog. "Styď se! Nemáš ani špetku taktu."  
"Proto mě máš rád," obvinila ho pobaveně.  
"Jistěže," zasmál se. "Pro nikoho jiného bych to taky neudělal. A vůbec, neodbíhejme od hlavního tématu! Mohu ti slíbit, že na pana Krennicka dohlédnu. A pokusím se mu zabránit v tom, aby udělal další pitomost, která by ho čistě teoreticky mohla zabít."  
"Jako třeba že by si na tebe znovu otevřel tu svou nevymáchanou lexrulskou kušnu."  
"Ano, například," řekl pokojně.  
Frull zasténala. Nejvíc ji těšilo, že o tomhle nikdo neví - nikdo v celém, celičkém vesmíru patrně nemá tušení o téhle stránce Wilhuffovy spletité osobnosti. Nikdo kromě ní - a možná několika málo bývalých spolužáků z Eriadu - netuší, jak úžasný má tenhle vysušený chlápek smysl pro humor. Vlastně se tím poznatkem cítila být tak trochu obdarovaná.  
A už kvůli křehkému morálu všech zúčastněných tiše doufala, že tento poklad brzy objeví také.  
Vždyť víte.  
Optimismus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cože, říkáte si, jaký knihovník? A proč se ten chlap chová tak divně? Slibujeme vám, že to zjistíte. Brzy. Protože náš drahoušek Wilhuff si před nějakým časem zasloužil svůj vlastní příběh. Díky za pozornost.


	3. Ta ošklivější část hry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Možná se teď ptáte, co se mezitím dělo s Jyn. A jaký to bude mít vliv na naše spiknutí. Tumáte další drobnou nápovědu.  
> P.S.: Opět - no beta-read, po třech Plzních. Nesuďte autorů svých.:)  
> P.ps.: Julie, ty za to můžeš.

Jyn se rychle prodírala davem. Když jste takhle hubení a drobní, jde tohle nenápadné prodírání výrazně lépe - vlastně vám skoro nikdo nevěnuje pozornost. V systémech, okupovaných imperiální armádou, je bezprizorních výrostků všude spousta. Vojákům v bílém a černém už se vyhýbala s rutinou protřelého mazáka. Věděla svoje.  
Měla vztek. Taky hlad, ale vztek mnohem větší. Na mámu a tátu. A na Sawa, hlavně. Pořád nedokázala pochopit, kam zmizel. A že ji tam nechal. Čekala na něj TAK dlouho!  
Rychle se prosmekla mezi dvojicí tlustých alfánců - šlohla jim přitom z tácu malou grilovanou sépii - a upalovala dál, jako by měla za patami celou armádu. Na babiččině poslední adrese na Aria Prime nikdo nebyl. Ten dům vůbec vypadal, jako by v něm poslední rok bydlely akorát tak veverky. Hodně velké. S mizerným přístupem k hygieně.  
Dívenka se na okamžik zastavila a ve stínu smradlavého kontejneru v uličce sevřela v prstech přívěsek. Žádná reakce. Žádný signál. Už hrozně, hrozně dlouho. Nejspíš se bude muset smířit s tím, že i táta s mámou jsou pryč. A nějak to zvládnout sama. Což by měla. Koneckonců je Ersová, sakra krucinál. Kašlat na to, že ji všichni opouští.  
Strčila si do pusy ukradený kousek jídla a usilovně žvýkala, aby nezačala trapně a nedospěle brečet.  
Nad hlavním městem Aria Prime se rychle stmívalo.

***

Orson se třásl. To dělal poslední dobou dost často. Bylo příznačné, že před podřízenými ještě dokáže udržet dekorum, ba co víc - pořád ještě zvládne svůj oblíbený trik Vyděs je dřív, než si všimnou, jak jsi vyděšený ty sám. Ale tenhle moment, ta tísnivá chvíle, kdy se chystá zazvonit na Galena, ten byl daleko těžší. Pořád se vůči němu cítil příšerně. A bylo jasné, že s koncem manické fáze to souvisí jen trochu.  
Dveře dílny konečně odjely stranou a odhalily mu fascinující výhled na zbrusu nový reaktor, nad nímž se vinul provizorní ochoz z roštových lávek. A zázemí, kde si jako jeden z mnoha vědců můžete odpočinout a vypít kafe. V kukani svítila jediná lampička. Galen byl uvelebený v křesle, zavinutý do deky a kafe, které pil, bylo ten den nejméně šestnácté, zatímco jeden z droidů převáděl jeho výpočty do systému. Klimatizační jednotka jela nadoraz. Orson dokonce i v plášti cítil, jak se osypává husí kůží.  
"Galene," oslovil ho přátelsky.  
Galen zvedl pohled, ale neodpověděl. Dokonce ani necukl koutkem. Vypadal úplně rezignovaně. Věděl, že beze svědků přátelský a ochotný přístup předstírat nemusí. Orson ho sice chápal, ale stejně mu to sápalo srdce na kusy - s tím prostě nic nenaděláte. Tyhle věci bolí.  
"Jakej byl den?"  
Galen zafuněl. "Všechno jde podle plánu."  
"A-ha. Ehm, tak děkuju," zašeptal Orson. Čím déle tam stál a koukal, jak absolutně ho Galen zazdívá, tím víc se mu chtělo něco rozmlátit. Bylo mu ale jasné, že to jediné, co by si tu zasloužilo rozmlátit, je jeho vlastní obličej. Skoro by tomu dal přednost. Vážně by si přál, aby na něj Galen začal řvát a praštil ho. Všechno lepší než tahle rezignace na cokoli.  
"Dobře," řekl potichu. "Nebudu tě rušit. Uvidíme se ráno."  
Vykročil ke dveřím. Radši rychle, jasně cítil, jak se mu začíná stahovat krk.  
"Orsone," ozval se mu za zády Galen.  
Ohlédl se.  
"Asi bys měl vědět, že... Že jsme dnes ztratili kontakt s Jyn."  
"Do prdele," vydechl Orson zděšeně.  
"Jo, správně. Do prdele. Jestli se jí něco stane, jsi pro nás dva mrtvý. Je ti to jasné? Je, Orsone? Výborně. Teď vypadni. Mám práci."  
"Pošlu výsadek, zkusíme ji -"  
"Jdi pryč. Budu pokračovat v tom, co tu řeším, ale vypadni. Vážně mě teď nech na pokoji. Díky."  
Orson zatajil dech. Ne, rána pěstí by byla fakt lepší. Mnohem lepší. Ještě pár vteřin tam ustrnule stál, nabíral dech a snažil se tu neskutečnou hrůzu ustát. Pak udělal tu jedinou věc, která mu mohla zchránit poslední zbytky důstojnosti, protože na příčetnost na tomhle místě rezignoval už dávno - otočil se na podpatku a odešel. Do své vlastní kajuty. Tam, kde mohl v dokonale krytém a zvukotěsném prostoru zatínat pěsti, řvát a bezmocí brečet. Protože na víc teď sílu neměl.


	4. Nejhůř

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nejsmutnější kapitola série je tu. Orson si dnes sáhne na dno, dospěje ke konečnému rozhodnutí a vy, milí čtenáři, budete potřebovat pár ochranných bezpečnostních pomůcek. Alkohol. Kakao. Deku. Čokoládu. A podobně. Díky za pozornost.Byli jste varováni.
> 
> P.S.: Hned v té další bude následovat další z vašich oblíbených flashbacků. Vždyť víte. Na utěšení.
> 
> „" A co by byli lidé bez lásky?" " VZÁCNÍ. " řekl Smrť.“ - (Terry Pratchett)

Prosím ne, pomyslel si Galen, když viděl velkoadmirála ve dveřích své kajuty. Už ne. Další špatnou zprávu neunesu. Hlavně mi neříkejte, že Orson udělal další průser. Už fakt nemůžu. Stačilo.   
"Doktore Erso, mohu na chvilku?"  
"Samozřejmě. Pojďte dál."  
Tarkin poděkoval a vešel. Tvářil se jako host na pohřební hostině, což Galena na jednu stranu děsilo a zároveň mu to jakýmsi absurdním způsobem bránilo úplně zpanikařit. Protože Wilhuff Tarkin se tak nakonec tvářil skoro pořád. A s Orsonem to mohlo souviset jen okrajově. Nejspíš. Kéž by.  
"Zrovna jsem si uvařil čaj, dáte si?"  
"Bohové, čaj! Jste můj zachránce. Děkuji," vzdychl Tarkin a složil svou hubenou postavu do nejbližšího křesla. "Ale tím, obávám se, veškeré pozitivní zprávy končí," dodal vážně.  
"Myslel jsem si to," řekl Galen. Ještě ani nezačali mluvit, a žaludek už se mu preventivně stáčel do klubíčka. Ale i to celkem dávalo smysl, neboť očekávat v souvislosti s Orsonem Krennickem nějaký malér, na to jste nemuseli být extra věštec. Otázka totiž nezněla JESTLI. Otázka vždycky zněla KDY.  
"Povídejte."  
"Jak dlouho jste ředitele Krennicka neviděl?"  
"Tak dva týdny. Pořád pracuju na výpočtech pro ten nový reaktor, jde to pomalu. A pochopitelně čekáme na další dodávku dílů..."  
"Které nedorazí," mávl Tarkin netrpělivě rukou, "kvůli ofenzivě ve vnějších systémech, já vím. Na to se vykašlete. Jde mi spíš o to, kdy jste s ním naposledy komunikoval soukromě."  
Galen nasucho polkl a napil se čaje, aby získal čas. Vzpomínka na poslední rozhovor s Orsonem, na to, jak se na něj díval, když ho ve vzteku a zoufalství nad ztrátou kontaktu s Jyn dokázal sotva vnímat, byla intenzivní. A pěkně nepříjemná.  
"Víte," pokračoval Tarkin tiše, "jde o to, že se teď ocitl v mimořádně těžké... Zkrátka, jestli teď něco potřebuje, je to přítel. Nějaká podpora zvenčí."  
Galenův pevně stočený žaludek se stáhl ještě víc a nádavkem začal ledovatět. Tohle neznělo dobře. Zejména od někoho, kdo obvykle projevuje tak hrozně málo emocí, a najednou vypadá znepokojeně. A vyčerpaně.  
"Co se stalo?"  
"Zatímco byl se svou soukromou falangou na misi a pátral po vaší dceři, dostal zprávu, kterou... No, kterou zkrátka nikdy dostat nechcete. Zprávu z Lexrulu."  
"Panebože," vyklouzlo Galenovi z pusy. "Glenda?"  
Tarkin, v jehož očích se zračil nezvyklý a totálně děsivý smutek, pomalu kývl.  
"Byla... byla dlouho nemocná, o tom jsme všichni věděli," zašeptal Galen. Z nějakého důvodu nedokázal promluvit nahlas. A už vůbec to nedokázal říct. Nepřinutil se vyslovit, že ta úžasná ženská, fenomenální inženýrka, architektka a bývalá profesorka, Orsonova a Speedyho máma, je...  
"Zemřela minulý týden, nad ránem. Doma, přesně jak si podle Orsonova mladšího bratra přála. Mimochodem, Welles to oznámil mně a také Frull. Se svým bratrem nechce mít nic společného. Což do jisté míry dává smysl."  
"To dává."  
"Krennic odmítá komunikovat prakticky s kýmkoli. A já jsem jen spojenec. Vy přítel."  
Galen vyskočil na nohy tak rychle, že si zvrhl čaj. "Je u sebe?"  
"Ano. Už týden nereaguje absolutně na nic. Mám jisté obavy, že...," pokračoval, ale to už Galen běžel. K výtahu.   
Výtahy na rozestavěné Death Star jsou rychlé a má to své důvody, přesto mu připadalo, že ta zatracená věc stojí na místě. Do patra, kde už teď měli své luxusní kajuty vyšší důstojníci. Vyletěl z výtahu jako šílenec, rozrazil dvojici plkajících stormtrooperů, dosprintoval k Orsonově bytu a opřel se o zvonek. Nic.  
"Orsone. ORSONE, otevři ty zatracený dveře."  
Dlouhé ticho. Pak nepatrný, velice vzdálený zvuk sklenice, co se roztříštila o podlahu. Aspoň něco.  
"OTEVŘI!" zařval jako smyslů zbavený. "Otevři ty blbý dveře, nebo je okamžitě vyrazím."  
Šílel strachy. Doopravdy se bál, v jakém stavu ho najde. Pokud si vzpomínal, naposledy tak neskutečnou hrůzu cítil, když vběhl do páchnoucího dýmu rozmetaného Hangáru 6, přesvědčený, že najde Orsona mrtvého.  
Pak, po minutě, která se táhla jako med, zaslechl, jak cosi spadlo na podlahu. Uvnitř někdo byl. Někdo ŽIVÝ, když už nic jiného. Na opačné straně dveří cvakl interkom.  
"Vrstvená a dvakrát tvrzená celestiánská ocel. Do toho."  
"Do psí hadí, Orsone! Málem mi strachy klekla pumpa!"  
"Našel jsem Jyn. Novej tracker máš u Wilhuffa. Teď vypadni. Já nechci...," vzteklý, ochraptělý hlas se povážlivě roztřásl. Hned nato se interkom vypnul.   
To se mi snad zdá, proletělo Galenovi hlavou.   
Od Orsona, zničeného žalem, ho teď dělilo šest centimetrů oceli. A jako mnohokrát předtím nemohl dělat nic. Vůbec nic. Nejradši by hlasitě řval. A vyhodil celou tu pitomou stanici, která už teď, nedostavěná, dokázala napáchat tolik zla, do luftu. Udělal pár váhavých kroků zpátky k výtahu, když se mu za zády ozvalo tlumené hsssss. Dveře se otevřely.  
Teď by tu vážně potřeboval Lyru s její nekonečnou empatií, trpělivostí a porozuměním. Lyru, která by Orsona navzdory veškerým průserům pevně objala a zabránila Galenovi ho praštit.  
V bytě byla tma. Atmosféra vlastně nebyla nepodobná časům, kdy se Orson na koleji pravidelně na pár dlouhých dní propadal do útlumové fáze.  
"Orsone," řekl Galen nešťastně. Pod botou mu zavrzaly střepy. "Je mi to strašně, strašně líto."   
Stál tam v té tmě jako idiot, dezorientovaný, rozklepaný a s očima čím dál mokřejšíma. Zleva zaznělo popotáhnutí a pár šouravých kroků - asi jako když se k vám v temném průjezdu blíží zombie. Galen naslepo otevřel náruč. Orson v ní nějakým zázrakem skončil a nechal se obejmout. Plakal. Nahlas a zoufale. Vlastně už v tu chvíli brečeli oba. Neboť v tu chvíli už nebylo třeba nic říkat.   
Stačilo tam být.   
Vzájemně se podpírat.  
O neskutečnou dobu později - když už nějak dokázali zavřít dveře a rozsvítit, a seděli spolu opření o zeď zabordelené ložnice - Galen řekl:  
"Můžeš mi říct, proč se něco takovýho dozvídám od Tarkina, a až teď?"  
Orson si s hlavou na jeho rameni roztřeseně povzdechl. Ztratil pěkných pár kilo a vypadal na pokraji sil.   
"Já... já myslel, že..."  
"Že už jsme tě odepsali?" vyslovil Galen tu nehoráznost nahlas. Jo, opravdu to znělo tak absurdně, jak si myslel, že to zazní. No, protože to BYLO absurdní.  
Orson nedokázal nic říct, tak jenom kývl.   
"Vůbec nevím, proč mě to ještě překvapuje. Mimo manickou fázi ti to nikdy nemyslelo nejlíp."  
"Je to ale moje rodina," namítl Orson.  
"Fakt? A víš, kdo je součástí tý mojí? Ty, pitomče. Oba, já i Lyra, jsme měli Glendu hrozně rádi. A Jyn, ta by ji zbožnovala! Naučila by se od ní všechny sprostý slova, to se můžeš vsadit. Je šílený, co se stalo a ještě šílenější je, že ses v tom dobrovolně topil sám. I kdybych na tebe nevímjak zuřil - což se stane, co si budem povídat - NIKDY bych tě nenechal samotnýho v něčem takovým. Je to jasný? Kývni, že si teď rozumíme."  
Orson přikývl.   
"Výborně," zašeptal Galen.  
Orsonova ruka svírala tu jeho křečovitě. Bolestivě. Jako záchranný kruh. Protože tím přesně byla.  
"Srát na Impérium," zamumlal se zavřenýma očima Orson.  
"Srát na Impérium," opakoval tiše Galen. "Zůstanu tu dnes s tebou."


	5. Věci, které by měla vědět - Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tento flashback budiž věnován Glendě S. Krennickové. RIP.   
> A také M.H. - mojí mámě, která je úplně stejně skvělá. <3 Díky!

Byla půlnoc a prkna se povážlivě houpala. Pod verandou šustilo něco velkého a jedovatého. Purpurové koaly, užívající si svoje krátké období páření, tesklivě vyly.   
"Už nikdy nebudu pít!" pronesl do měsíčního svitu Orson. "Nikdy. NIK. DY."  
"Jo, to určitě," ozvalo se mu za zády tak nečekaně, až povyskočil. Máma seděla v proutěném křesle. Temná, v dece zavinutá silueta se světýlkem cigarety u úst. Známá, milovaná silueta. Nejmilovanější silueta na světě.  
"Mám průser?" zeptal se Orson.  
"Nemáš. Ale neřvi, Speedy právě usnul," řekla Glenda klidně. Poplácala na vedlejší křeslo.  
"Pojď, sedni si ke mně na chvilku."  
Chvíli spolu mlčeli, ale Orson jasně cítil, že otázky teprve přijdou. Jak tak uvažoval o všech možných odpovědích, pomalu ale jistě docházel k přesvědčení, že bude nejlepší říct pravdu. Konečně. Jen se teď ujišťoval, že je na tuhle alternativu dost opilý.   
"Tak, zlato," řekla Glenda, "mám se ptát, kdes byl?"  
"Na lodi. Zasekli jsme se uprostřed zálivu s jedním... to... kámošem."  
"Kámošem," opakovala neutrálně.   
"No."  
Dalších pár vteřin ticha, přerušovaných jen jekem inteligentních cikád a tím, že z koruny chrounovníku v opačném cípu zahrady spadl ovocný netopýr. Nejspíš v tom horku omdlel.  
"Mamí?" řekl stísněně.  
"Copak," zašeptala.   
Už to prostě nemohl vydržet - sklouzl z křesla na prkna verandy a položil jí hlavu na klín, jako když byl úplně malý kluk a ona ho nekonečné hodiny hýčkala, zatímco si četla. Její ruka mu automaticky vklouzla do vlasů, které byly černé, přerostlé a rozcuchané jako vždycky. Nebe nad Sativranským zálivem vypadalo úžasně - hvězd musela být nejmíň miliarda. Nejkrásnější noc léta. Přinejmenším.  
"Musím ti něco říct. Něco důležitýho," zašeptal se zavřenýma očima. "Teda, spíš se tě zeptám... Jak moc toužíš po nějakejch vnoučatech?"  
"Nezbouchnuls někoho, že ne?"  
"Ale ne, ježkovy voči!" vyděsil se, "Ani OMYLEM! Já jen... Jenom... že asi nebudou. Ode mně."  
"Vážně?" zeptala se. Možná už byl fakt opilý, ale skoro se mu zdálo, že to zní trochu pobaveně. "To je dobře, protože kdyby byly po tobě jen z jedný čtvrtiny, musela bych je vlastnoručně zabít."  
Zvedl hlavu a koukl na ni s podezřením, které rychle sílilo. Fakticky se usmívala. Pohladila ho.  
"Já VÍM, ty trubko. A aby bylo mezi námi jasno - je mi úplně šumák, jestli si přivedeš holku, kluka, nebo - jánevím - calamariánskýho hlavonožce. Když s ním budeš šťastnej a bude vám to klapat. To JEDINÝ mně totiž zajímá."  
Orson polkl.   
"Fakt?"  
"Co sis myslel, jelimane? Že se pokřižuju a pošlu tě na převýchovu?" zasmála se. "Smůla. Na to nejsem ten správný materiál."  
"Mám tě rád, Glendo."  
"Já tebe taky. A, sakrapes, nedojímej mě, nebo ti jednu plesknu," zatahala ho jemně za vlasy za uchem. "Švihej spát. Drink proti kocovině máš na lince. A - pro všechno na světě - NEVZBUĎ SPEEDYHO!"  
"No jo, furt," řekl. A s pocitem, že tady je svět ještě úplně v pohodě, vstal a vydal se do domu.   
Můžete být totiž nevímjaký drsňák, ale tohle pravidlo by mělo být jasné i tomu nejšílenějšímu - vždycky poslouchejte mámu.

***

Vzbudil se v slzách, přitisknutý k zelenému rukávu Galenovy uniformy, kterou se mu za těch pár hodin hodin spánku podařilo dokonale proslintat. Galen, rozvalený na zádech, tiše chrápal.   
Orson si otřel obličej a potichoučku vstal. Hlava se mu motala jen trošku. A cítil se líp. Nebo - minimálně - o něco stabilněji. Takže, proletělo mu hlavou, co by udělala Glenda? Teda, poté, co by mu dala pár facek za to, že rezignuje a že je tu tak nehorázný bordel?   
Nejspíš by chvilku mluvila dost sprostě a vyhnala ho do sprchy. (Po týdnu intenzivního truchlení a samotky fakticky smrděl.) Řekla by - myslel si, zatímco se mu po sinalém obličeji hrnula další dodávka slz - že má sakra zvednout tu hubenou prdel a makat. Protože takhle ho vychovala. A přesně proto byla ochotná a schopná přimhouřit oči nad tolika průsery.  
Miloval ji tolik, že se mu vnitřnosti skládaly do komínků. A jestli to celé ustojí - umiňoval si - bude to kvůli ní. A kvůli Galenovi. A Lyře. A té malé, která nemá tušení, o co od samého začátku jde.  
Pustil na sebe sprchu tak ledovou, až se mu rozdrkotaly zuby. Ale bylo to správně. Bylo to očistné.  
A nakopávající.  
Útlumová fáze právě skončila.


	6. Vítejte v džungli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dlouho jsme se nepodívali za Lyrou, že? Nahoďte výstroj a prostudujte si Jamese Lucena a Beara Gryllse, přátelé, neboť tahle výprava bude chtít koule. Odolnost. A možná taky očkování proti malárii. Máte? Výborně. 
> 
> „Never depend on those luck moments – they are gifts – but instead always build your own back-up plan.“ - Bear Grylls.

Z místa na podestě byl plot prakticky neviditelný - tenoučká elektrická síť, která udržovala džungli venku a vnitřek základny naživu. Pořád pršelo a vzduch se podobal těžké, mírně zatuchlé žínce, co se nepovšimnutá hodiny válela na podlaze koupelny. Ale navenek, takhle zdálky, byl les krásný. Lyra jako geolog procestovala spoustu bizarních koutů vesmíru, ale jen málokdy se setkala s místem, disponujícím tolika odstíny šťavnatě zelené, krvavě červené a safírově modré... a současně tolika ostrými zuby.  
Planina Mršin byla od základny jen pár mil. Slyšela o tom místě zkazky, které by ji - kdyby se už dávno nepohybovala na pokraji permanentní neurózy - musely vyděsit k smrti. Jakkoli věřila, že na těch historkách musela za ta léta kapku zapracovat maskulinní fantazie vekoadmirálových bývalých spolubojovníků, zkrátka to tam bylo - aura zeleného pekla, které z Wilhuffa Tarkina v jedenácti letech udělalo muže, jímž byl dnes. A z jeho bývalých kolegů... no, zhruba tohle, pomyslela si pobaveně, když uviděla, jak k ní na ochoz stoupá jeden z Tarkinových mužů.  
Byl vážně velký. Tak obrovský, že jí neodbytně vracel vzpomínku na Ruffa. Jeho promáčené maskáčové tričko napínaly svaly, které vypadaly skoro parodicky - terran by si zaručeně pomyslel cosi o osmdesátkových fantaziích šíleného autora komiksů. Dlouhé, dokonale zešedivělé vlasy, nosil svázané do jakéhosi složitého a zřejmě praktického útvaru na temeni. Zelené kapsáče. Omšelé, ale vždy vyčištěné vojenské boty. Bandalír, který nejspíš neodkládal ani ve sprše. Na pravém stehně pouzdro s něčím, co vypadalo jako vibronůž. Opravdu VELKÝ vibronůž. To nejdiplomatičtější, co se dalo říct o jeho obličeji, bylo, že... no, v každém případě vypadal celkem přátelsky. Přesněji, jako přátelský obrněný transportér, který projel první linií. Několikrát. Ale to se, buďme spravedliví, dalo říci téměř o VŠECH Wilhuffových bývalých spolužácích. Některým chybělo oko, nebo nějaká končetina, což je zjevně nikterak neoslabilo.  
"Nenechte se mýlit, Lyro. Máte tu nejelitnější ochranku ve vesmíru," smál se Wilhuff, když ji tu vysazoval a zaznamenal, jak jí při pohledu na tu sebranku mírně tuhnou rysy.  
Fascinovaně se tu tenkrát rozhlížela, v hlavě jedinou myšlenku: muž, kterého formovalo takové místo, už se z nějakého senátu - natož Orsonových manýrů - vážně jen tak nepodělá. Teď už jeho pragmatickému přístupu k věci rozuměla líp.  
Když ji prováděl řídícím centrem základny, bezděčně se zastavila u zdi plné fotografií. Musela si sáhnout, ale ano - byly to vážně fotky, prachobyčejné, nepohyblivé snímky, prakticky anachronismus. Náhoda - nebo synchronicita, chcete - li, přitáhla její pohled k té jediné, která ji ve skutečnosti zajímala.  
Našla ho mezi kolegy prakticky hned.  
To dítě.  
Kluka s hubeným obličejem, hůlkovitýma rukama a modrýma očima, které vypadaly obrovské a nevinné. Ale dívaly se přímo. Úplně klidně. Což bylo šílené, vzhledem k tomu, co jste se staženým žaludkem zaznamenali pak.  
On se o to svoje vibrokopí vlastně OPÍRAL. Byl unavený. Tričko, vestu, vůbec celý zbytek uniformy, měl zablácené a skoro na cáry. Tělo plné šrámů a skvrn od krve. Spousty krve.  
Ale stál zpříma. A hrdě. Protože se fakticky SNAŽIL tak stát. Protože právě složil zkoušku. První.  
Když jste voják, je jedno, že měříte metr šedesát a vážíte osmačtyřicet kilo. Jste voják, máte na starosti jednotku, a džungle vás nesežrala. Zatím.  
Lyra hleděla na ten snímek a nemohla se zbavit myšlenky na Jyn. Na to, s jak velkou pravděpodobností z ní vyroste něco podobného. Protože normální dětství mít nebude. Vlastně v to mohla jen doufat. Chtěla, aby byla samostatná. Bojeschopná. Aby nepřestala věřit v to jediné, v co se ještě věřit dalo. V Sílu. A v sebe samou.  
Ve chvíli, kdy už se jí ten snímek začal před očima podezřele rozpíjet, ucítila na rameni velkoadmirálovy kostnaté prsty.  
"Bude v pořádku," ujistil ji, jako by jí celou dobu četl myšlenky. "Vy víte, že ano."  
A Lyra Erso NIKDY, nikdy v životě ničemu nechtěla věřit víc...

"Tumáte," vytrhl ji ze vzpomínek přátelský bas. Ohlédla se a uviděla, že jí hromotluk podává hrnek kafe. Třímal ho v gargantuovské pěsti jako ptáčátko, které se hrozně moc snaží nerozmáčknout.  
"Díky, Jeffersone, to je od vás moc milé."  
Generál ji stihl pohledem štěňátka, které dostalo keksík.  
"Vařil jsem ho sám."  
"Oh," zvedla obočí a opatrně upila. V hlavě jí zahučelo, jak krevní oběh v jedné vteřině přešel na hyperpohon.  
"No, rozhodně na mně nešetříte," usmála se. "Kolik nocí nebudu spát?"  
Vzal tu otázku vážně.  
"Tak dvě, tři. Maximálně!"  
"A kruci."  
"Půjčím vám něco na čtení."  
"Jestli to nebudou manuály k AT-AT, budu fakticky zklamaná," zasmála se.  
"Mám tu nějaký básničky, co tu zapomněl Wilhuff."  
Lyra si znovu důrazně připomněla, že když s ním konverzuje, v žádném případě u toho nemá nic pít. Když vykašlala z plic poslední zbytky kávy, řekla: "Prosím?"  
"No," znejistěl generál. "Válí se to v jídelně, kde si před odletem dával čaj. Mimochodem, důležitej poznatek - NIKDY se nestavte mezi toho chlapa a jeho čaj, hahaha! Co jsem to... Jo! Ta knížka. Je to nějakej... Goethe, nebo co."  
"Goethe," opakovala fascinovaně. To jméno znala maximálně z nějakých starých Pohádek o Zemi - bylo jednoznačně fiktivní, ale zhruba tušila, o koho jde. Tiše zavrtěla hlavou.  
Pohled na to, kterak jí obří generál Jefferson něžně přináší hrnek kávy byl dokonale absurdní. Kam se ale hrabal na představu, jak Wilhuff Tarkin, nejrezervovanější osoba ve vesmíru, sedí u stolku v omšelé jídelně na základně uprostřed džungle, obklopený partou děsivých hrdlořezů, upíjí čaj a čte si neexistující terranskou poezii. Do psí hadí, to už si ho rovnou mohla představit v kožešinových bačkůrkách!  
Koneckonců, čemu se ještě diví? Vesmír JE absurdní. A vážně by tu potřebovala Galena. Svého skrznaskrz racionálního a tichého Galena, který by jí to už svou nenápadnou přítomností celé pomohl ustát. Galena, a nějaké ty zprávy zvenčí. Cítila se tu dobře, ale přece jen poněkud mimo hru. A kontakt s Jyn sem v každém případě nedosahoval.  
"Jeffersone?"  
"Hm?"  
"Mohla... mohla bych se teď spojit s velkoadmirálem? Bylo by to bezpečné?"  
"Mrknu se, kde teď jsou. A zjistím to," slíbil a dusal po schodech dolů. Lyra měla opravdovou chuť ho obejmout.


	7. Něco malého

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitola pro všechny, co si kladou nezbytnou otázku: dostane se Orson z trudnomyslnosti? Nevykašle se ve snaze dokončit svůj vysněný projekt na celé spiknutí? Nevzdá to?  
> Zároveň kapitola pro všechny, kteří potřebují trochu toho... tamtoho... no, vždyť víte. Optimismu.:)
> 
> „Chaos vždy vítězí nad řádem, protože je lépe organizován.“ - Terry Pratchett, Zajímavé časy.

Jednu věc musel Galen uznat - imperiální verze Hangáru 6 byla velkolepá. A jako mnohokrát v životě, ani tady se po tolika měsících nemohl zbavit pocitu, že v tak naleštěném a nákladně vybaveném prostředí nemá co pohledávat. Každé ráno sem vešel, pozdravil se s šéfy vědeckých týmů a pořád tak nějak podvědomě čekal, že někdo zařve: "A dost! Máme tě!" a pak ho odtamtud vyvedou, neboť ho (zcela správně) odhalili jako vetřelce.  
Orson byl při své vysoké inteligenci a talentu přinejmenším kapánek magor, ale jestli by si Galen něco přál, tak mít jeho sebevědomí. Co se vymanil z útlumové fáze, vysloveně si svou roli přehnaně ambiciózního blba užíval - kráčel po rozestavěné základně jako přerostlá, prošedivělá supermodelka v superdrahém bělostném plášti, štěkal vzteklé rozkazy a vypadal u toho velkolepě. Nebýt toho, že na Galena občas nenápadně mrkl, případně tiše pronesl hlášku, typickou pro toho STARÉHO Orsona, zbaštil by mu to i s navijákem. Nebylo ale těžké přehlédnout, že - navzdory všem souvislostem a dopadům, které by neviděl leda slepý - má svůj VELKÝ projekt pořád rád. Galen do jisté míry chápal, že když si konečně plníte celoživotní sen, je velmi těžké couvnout. Nicméně doufal, že Orson nezapomene, proč ho sem ve skutečnosti vytáhl. A co je třeba udělat. Co nejdřív.  
Právě si dával pauzu a bral si od jednoho z droidů třetí hrnek kafe, když hlavní dveře odjely stranou, a Orson vešel - jako by ho svým usilovným přemýšlením o Plánu přivolal. Tvářil se nevyzpytatelně. A byl v CIVILU.  
Vypadal tak normálně, až to Galenovi chtě nechtě vyrazilo dech. Usmíval se. A něčím si pohazoval. Nějakou součástkou. Nebyla větší než podtácek pod kafe.  
"To je," řekl Galen a ukázal na něj, "Brentaalský tričko?"  
"Jop."  
"Cítíš se dobře?"  
"Nikdy mi nebylo líp," ujistil ho Orson vesele.  
"Já jen, že jsem ho hodně dlouho neviděl."  
"Stejskalo se ti?"  
Galen cítil jak mu obočí stoupá vzhůru. Ostražitě se rozhlédl - všechno v pořádku, nejbližší skupinka vědců byla na ochozu dobrých šedesát metrů od nich a nevěnovala jim ani špetku pozornosti. Naklonil se blíž.  
"Co blbneš?"  
"Na," strčil mu Orson do ruky tu součástku.  
Galen si ji zkoumavě prohlédl. Byl to jen model. Model něčeho většího, ale asi ne o moc. Nějaká... záklopka. Krytka.  
"To je krytka. K nějaké... k nějaké výpusti? K šachtě?"  
"Hm hmmm," usmíval se Orson jako spokojený psychopat.  
"K reaktorové šachtě?"  
"Zásah."  
"... asi ti teď úplně nerozumím?"'  
"No tak, použij ty úžasný šedý buňky, matematiku! Přemejšlej!"  
"..."  
"Galene."  
"..."  
"Galeneee."  
"Do psí hadí!" vydechl Galen ohromeně.  
"Už to taky vidíš, že jo?" zaradoval se Orson.  
Galenova představivost se rozeběhla a předestřela mu spletitou mapu průduchů a vycizelovaných vnitřních struktur, dokonale propojených a vedoucích ke všem zdrojům energie. Ke všem reaktorům, malým i těm velkým. K tomu hlavnímu. K samotnému srdci Death Star. K místu, které by mělo zůstat pečlivě chráněno. Anebo ne. Nebo... ne.  
Orson tiše kývl, čímž jeho doměnku potvrdil.  
"Jo," zašeptal Galen. "Vidím."  
"Je to hodně malý, já vím. Ale když BUDOU VĚDĚT, kde hledat..."  
"Do hajzlu, Orsone, já tě teď asi potřebuju obejmout."  
"Ano, prosím!" hodil Orson naprosto stejný ksicht, jako když se v Hangáru 6 při čekání na díly zahleděl na ty dva polorozpadlé spídry, co se povalovaly pod plachtou. Galen tou věcičkou otáčel v dlani. Byla obyčejná. Fádní. Technologicky zajímavá asi jako splachovadlo. Přehlédnutelná. Jak už ty mimořádně důležité věci občas bývají.  
"Neuvěřitelný. Tohle ti snad musela vnuknout Glenda."  
"Jo, zdálo se mi o ní. Hrozně sprostě mi vynadala," zašeptal Orson šťastně a vrazil Galenovi herdu do žeber. "Mimochodem," namířil na něj ukazovák, "Velkoadmirál touží po tvý přítomnosti. Je na hlavním můstku."  
"Běžím," usmál se Galen a strčil si krytku do kapsy. "A převlékni se. Ne, že bych tě v tom neviděl rád, ale asi není dobré přitahovat pozornost."  
"Ano, taťko," zašklebil se Orson.  
Vůl, myslel si Galen, když pružně vybíhal schodiště k nejbližšímu výtahu. Pocit, že se věci pomalu dávají do pořádku, už nemohl být silnější. Už jen proto, že zase mohli stopovat Jyn. Ona sice nevěděla o nich - tak dobrý ten tracker nebyl - ale to vyřeší později.  
Jakže se tomu pocitu, co už tak dlouho neměl, říká?  
Aha.  
Optimismus.


	8. Rituál

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dnes se rozloučíme s jednou z mých nejmilovanějších postav. (Máme ji vážně, vážně moc rádi, takže by bylo báječné, kdybyste jí věnovali alespoň jeden fanart. Lemur to každopádně udělá).  
> Orson utrpí menší šok, ale myslíme, že to přežije.  
> A vyrazíme na cestu, která se ukáže být velmi důležitá.
> 
> P.S.: Opět bez bety. Díky za pochopení.  
> P.p.S: [Soundtrack k Rituálu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f77SKdyn-1Y)

Tohle je fakt, letělo Galenovi hlavou. V celém Vesmíru vážně neexistuje nádhernější oceán, než je ten calamariánský. A krásnější pobřeží. A krásnější den, než je tenhle. Obecně vzato, Frull si pro svůj rituál Odchodu nemohla vybrat lepší. Trojité slunce zářilo na ocelově modrém nebi jako nějaký klenot, a obzor nenarušovala žádná oblačnost.  
Stáli teď opodál - on, Orson, Tarkin, Frullina ošetřovatelka a dvojice calamariánských kněží. Dopřávali Frull, schoulené v nádrži na vrcholku útesu, pár desítek minut k tradiční meditaci a modlitbám.  
Galena trochu mrzelo, že tu nemůže být i Lyra, ale na druhou stranu chápal, jak moc je tento rituál intimní. Prakticky rodinná záležitost. V této souvislosti ho velmi překvapilo, kdo všechno do Frulliny rodiny ve skutečnosti patří. Po Tarkinově boku stál ještě tmavovlasý mladík, sotva dvacetileté štěně s nádhernýma modrýma očima. Galen si netroufal odhadovat, v jakém příbuzenském vztahu ti dva mohou být. Každopádně se choval velmi plaše. A maximálně korektně. Očividně věděl, že tu podle všech pravidel nemá co dělat, a držel se stranou. Věděl, že to, na co se dívá, je absolutně soukromé, prakticky posvátné, a rozhodně není dobré to nikterak narušovat.  
Vyšší kněží - čistokrevný kalamarián, oděný v bleděmodrém splývavém rouchu, vystoupil kupředu a pokynul. Meditace skončila. Nastal čas Loučení.  
Odněkud zdálky za útesem zněla hudba. Tichá. Ani trochu smutná, protože to by si Frull nepřála.  
Galen, kterému začínaly vlhnout oči, vystoupal těch pár kroků na útes a sklonil se k nádrži. Frull vypadala unaveně, všechny její barvy byly bledé jako obloha po dešti. Ale oči jí zářily jako vždycky.  
"Galene, zlatíčko," řekla chraptivě.  
"Frull," usmál se. Někdy je hodně těžké udržet dekorum, ale jemu se to zatím kdovíjak dařilo. Nejspíš se na Death Star stával otrlejším. Možná.  
"Mám tě ráda, víš to, žejo?"  
"To víte, že vím."  
"A toho zatracenýho hajzlíka taky. Jsem ráda, že... že..." Frull se na okamžik odmlčela, aby nabrala dech. Popravdě, moc nádechů už jí nezbývalo. "Že pořád držíte pospolu."  
"A taky budeme. Spolehněte se."  
"Já vím," zašeptala. Vztáhla nejdelší chapadlo a pohladila ho po tváři a on zavřel oči, protože věděl, co přijde. Nejdůležitější část rituálu, které se mohou zúčastnit jen ti nejbližší. Privilegium podělit se s Odchozím o svou nejcennější vzpomínku, zatímco on vám ukáže tu svou.  
Zadržel dech, když se mysl stařičké profesorky spojila s jeho. A pak ho to vtáhlo, stejně rychle a nesmlouvavě, jako vás vtáhne tobogán.  
Viděl podvečerní zahradu. Cítil nádhernou, vlhkou vůni. Slyšel cvrkot hmyzu a sledoval - z výšky Frulliny terasy - rej poletuch a průsvitných netopýrů, jak se spolu perou o kořist. A Orsona. Orsona v civilu. Orsona, který Frull právě srovnává v chapadle zbrusu nový Lexrullský bumerang, aby letěl přesněji...  
Galen popotáhl, když se spojení přerušilo.  
"Jste báječná, krucihýml," řekl tiše, když ho Frull něžně zatahala za vlasy a pustila.  
"Nápodobně. Síla tě provázej. Tebe. Lyru. I tu malou."  
"Oceán nechť vás s radostí přijme," vyslovil v jejím zpěvném jazyce to, co k rituálu neodmyslitelně patřilo.  
Frull kývla. Byl čas odejít a pustit k ní dalšího člena rodiny, kterou si příslušníci jejího druhu volí sami, bez ohledu na druh, neboť těch skutečných už opravdu moc nezbývá.  
Galen stál a zdálky přihlížel, jak se nad Frullinou nádrží sklání Orson. Jak pláče. A směje se, protože vzpomínka, o kterou se s ním profesorka podělila, musela být vážně úžasná. Jak k ní přistupuje velkoadmirál, který se v jednu chvíli příšerně začervenal a upadl do rozpaků, ale hned potom se také rozesmál. Když se vracel, vypadal nesmírně dojatě. A nesmírně lidsky.  
Jak přišla na řadu ošetřovatelka Midge, a pláče jako pominutá, než se jí Frull opět podařilo uklidnit.  
Jako poslední k nádrži přistoupili oba kněží. Pronesli modlitbu, která, jak ji tak přinášel vítr, zněla jako zpěv čehosi prastarého a podmořského. Vložili do nádrže glombathové květy, ty nejkrásnější, jaké se na pobřeží daly najít. A pak společnými silami konečně udělali to, po čem stařičká a k smrti vyčerpaná Frull toužila ze všeho nejvíc - opatrně a něžně ji z nádrže vypustili do posvátných calamariánských vln. Ještě jednou, dvakrát udělala půlobrat, nádherná, světle šedomodrá skvrna, letící těsně pod hladinou, než se jejího křehkého těla chopil proud. A pak, pak byla pryč. Jejich milovaná přítelkyně. Třista let vzpomínek, do kterých se všichni z nich zapsali a které teď budou žít dál v nesmrtelné matérii posvátného oceánu. Napořád. Alespoň calamariáni tomu bezvýhradně věřili, a Galen se pro tentokrát rozhodl aspoň... nepochybovat.  
Cestou ke vznášedlu mlčeli, každý se v duchu zabýval svou konkrétní vzpomínkou. Nechával to zvláštní místo v sobě doznít.  
"Je vážně škoda," řekl potom, "že to Lyra nemohla vidět. Bylo to nádherné."  
Velkoadmirál, který se ve svém křesle u okénka zamyšleně opíral o loket, zvedl s úsměvem oči.  
"To bylo. Jsem moc rád, že jste to pozvání přijali."  
"Tohle se přece neodmítá," ozval se ze svého místa tiše Orson. "Vůbec jsem netušil, že se s profesorkou znáte."  
"Skoro dvaačtyřicet let. Ona je... byla... vyjímečná bytost. A na rovinu, nebýt jí, žádné spojenectví by pravděpodobně nevzniklo."  
"Co vám řekla - Orson Krennic je šílená osina v prdeli, ale taky můj nejoblíbenější student, nezabíjej ho?"  
"Ne přesně těmito slovy," řekl Tarkin pobaveně, "ale přiznám se, že jste hodně blízko."  
"Frull Malefix," zasmál se Galen.  
"Stará dobrá Frull."  
"Na to se napiju."  
"Každopádně," podotkl Tarkin, "podle čerstvých zpráv od mého notáře jsem se právě stal majitelem velké sbírky prvotřídního calamariánského ginu. Pokud toužíte po kocovině, neříkejte dvakrát..."  
"Wilhuffe, já vás snad ještě začnu mít rád."  
"Nestrašte. Ještě to by mi tak chybělo."  
"A navíc," ozval se snad poprvé od příletu ten mladík. "Když dovolíte, tenhle velkoadmirál je čirou náhodou zadaný." Mrkl. A cukl obočím. Položil - spíš bezděky - Wilhuffovi ruku na rameno. Jednoznačnější gesto už ani udělat nemohl.  
Orsonovi poklesla brada. Mátožně zvedl ruku a ukázal nejdřív na velkoadmirála a pak na to krásné dvacetileté stvoření. Zavrtěl hlavou. Nebyl mocen slova a Galen jasně cítil, že jestli si s Wilhuffem právě teď vymění pohled, oba vyprsknou smíchy. Orsonův vesmír se právě symbolicky tříštil na kusy a nedalo se dělat nic, než počkat, až se zase stabilizuje.  
"Tak jo. Gratuluju," řekl Orson nakonec. "A teď - DEJTE SEM TU FLAŠKU."  
"Díky. Tumáte. Ale opatrně, na základnu na Eriadu bychom měli dorazit pokud možno relativně střízliví."  
"Jakou základnu?" zeptal se Galen.  
"No," věnoval mu Tarkin přátelský pohled. "Říkal jste, že chcete vidět manželku, ne?"  
Galen cítil, jak se mu chvějí ruce.  
"Díky."  
"Nemáte zač. Myslím, že si všichni zasloužíme na chvilku vypadnout. Ještě dva dny na té zatracené stanici a musel bych někoho zabít."  
"Souhlasím," přikývl Galen a dopřál si malý doušek ginu. "Já taky."  
I teď se oba usilovně snažili nepodívat na Orsona.  
Velmi pečlivě.  
A velmi cíleně.  
Rodinu si vybrat můžete, o tom žádná. Ale kamarády, ty vám někdy přiděluje sám škodolibý Vesmír. A nebere si přitom servítky.


	9. Spolu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Máte deštník? Budete ho potřeboval. Díky za pozornost.

"Myslím, že co se Orsona týče, nemá z Brentaalu čisté svědomí asi NIKDO z nás." - Lyra Erso.

Pořád ještě lilo. Otázka zní, jestli na místě, kde přestává pršet maximálně na dvacet minut, má slovní spojení 'pořád ještě' vůbec nějaký význam. Každopádně lilo a přistávací plocha, ukrytá holografickou maskovací sítí, byla jedinou kaluží bláta. Bláto tkvělo na všem a Orsonův dlouhý bílý plášť očividně milovalo nejvíc. Wilhuff Tarkin s uspokojením zaznamenal, že Krennickovi je to fuk. Orson byl natolik fascinovaný prostředím, v němž se ocitli, že si vzlínajícího mokrého sajrajtu vůbec nevšiml.  
"Tajná základna," konstatoval ohromeně. "Vy mě nepřestáváte překvapovat."  
"Spíš tábor," upřesnil velkoadmirál.  
Jak se jejich nevelká skupinka plahočila k bráně v opevnění, reflektory se začínaly rozsvěcet - signál, že o nich hlídka ví a že jsou zváni. Galen se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že kdyby zváni nebyli, dozvěděli by se to už během přistání. A patrně by si tu informaci vychutnávali celé ty poslední dvě vteřiny života. Kolem neviditelně oplocené přistávací plochy řvala, cvrčela a vřískala džungle - nemokřejší a nejkousavější místo v celé galaxii. Dokonce i Orson, zocelený dospíváním v superjedovaté lexrulské buši, koukal tím směrem s jistým znepokojením.  
"Počítám," pokračoval Orson, když na vnitřním ochozu opevnění zahlédl siluetu ozbrojené hlídky, "že to asi nebude letní tábor pro skautíky ze šlechtickejch rodin..."  
Velkoadmirál se zasmál. "Pokud máte tu smůlu a narodíte se jako Tarkin, tak ano."  
Orson se samým překvapením zastavil. "Děláte si srandu? TOHLETO je ten legendární výcvikovej tábor? Planina mršin je někde tady?"  
"Asi šest mil severně."  
"No do psí hadí... Myslel jsem si, že jsou to jen povídačky."  
Tarkin se usmál. Očividně odolával pokušení Orsona shovívavě poplácat.  
"Vy máte svůj Brentaal. A tohle," řekl, "je zkrátka ten můj."  
Olbřímí ocelová vrata se skřípotem odjela stranou a odhalila pár nízkých, spoře osvětlených baráků s plochou střechou. Nic nápadného. V mlze kdesi za nimi prosvítalo cosi jako cvičiště, které by zaručeně neprošlo žádnou bezpečnostní kontrolou ve vesmíru. Uprostřed nevelkého buzerplacu trčel z rozblácené země stožár, na který se právě ten největší chlap, jakého kdy Orson spatřil, pokoušel vytáhnout vlajku. Byla černá. Se stříbrným erbem, který v tom dešti a padajícím pološeru nešlo úplně rozeznat.  
"Jeffersone," zvolal velkoadmirál, "kolikrát ti mám říkat, že tohle vážně není třeba."  
Obr přestal škubat za lanko a s úsměvem, který vypadal velmi masožravě, k nim vykročil. Chlapsky se s Tarkinem objali a poplácali se po zádech.  
"Tradice," vysvětlil pak všem přítomným. "Jakmile dorazí velitel pevnosti, vlajka musí bejt na místě. Vítejte na Planině."  
"Generál Jefferson, můj skvělý přítel. Doktor Erso, ředitel Krennic a Thomas Price, můj... knihovník."  
"Velice mě těší!"  
Potřásli si rukama ve slejváku, který začínal sílit. Nikomu z nich se to nezdálo ani trochu divné, což bezesporu naznačovalo, jak moc se situace vymkla z kloubů.  
"Pojďte honem do sucha. Už se vás nemůžeme dočkat."

***  
Lyra si zuřivě mydlila záda. Poslední dvě hodiny měla neodbytný pocit, že se všudypřítomné bláto stává nedílnou součástí její bytosti. Že ho jí. Pije. Dýchá. Měla to tu celkem ráda, dovedla se přizpůsobit i velmi drsným podmínkám, a osazenstvo základny o ni navíc pečovalo jako o královnu, ale jestli teď vážně po něčem toužila, pak po jednom jediném klidném večeru na farmě. S čajem. S Galenem. A s Jyn, která si hraje na podlaze. Ačkoli na hraní už musela být moc velká...  
Popotáhla, zaklonila hlavu a nechala si proud ze sprchy stékat po obličeji. Na slzy neměla nárok. Ne teď. Ne dřív, než se celá pitomá situace pohne k lepšímu.  
Zaslechla vrznutí dveří a obrátila oči v sloup.  
"Pánové," zavolala, "pošesté vám opakuju, že tričko na klice doopravdy znamená NEVSTUPOVAT. Díky!"  
"Nepovídej," ozval se jí za zády povědomý hlas. Sprchový závěs odjel stranou a na olezlé dlaždice vstoupil někdo další. Kolem pasu jí hladce proklouzly šlachovité paže a na záda se přitiskl zarostlý hrudník.  
"Galene!"  
"Ahoj lásko," zašeptal jí do ucha, až se roztřásla. Otočila se k němu, pořád napůl nevěřícně. Vážně tu byl. Oholený, mnohem unavenější, než si pamatovala, ale byl tu. U ní. Pomalu ji zvedl do náruče. Políbili se.  
Jejich těla do sebe zapadala dokonale. Nic nechybělo ani nepřebývalo.  
Milovali se pomalu, vychutnávali si každou vteřinu blízkosti a soukromí - něčeho, co neměli už tak strašně, strašlivě dlouho. Lyra ho s pevně zavřenýma očima svírala a přála si, aby ho mohla zmáčknout tak pevně, až by stal její neoddělitelnou součástí. Držel ji a zoufale si přál, aby mu vzpomínky na její teplo, na její vůni a její vzdechy zůstaly v paměti napořád.  
Byli spolu. Na vážné rozhovory bude dost času později.  
***  
Stáli u té zdi. To, že se u ní každý návštěvník zastaví, připadalo velkoadmirálovi vlastně typické. Historie Planiny mršin fascinovala a šokovala všechny bez rozdílu.  
"Takže tady," řekl Orson, "kdysi dávno pobíhal malej Wilhuff Tarkin?"  
"Ty jizvy," zašeptal stísněně knihovník, "jsou všechny odtud, že?"  
"Ano," odpověděl jim oběma současně.  
"Neuvěřitelný," řekl Orson. "Cítíte se tu mnohem líp, co? Bohové, vy musíte ty debilní politický schůze fakticky nesnášet."  
"Povídejte mi o tom," zasmál se Tarkin. "Občas se mi z těch keců vyloženě odjišťuje zbraň."  
"Chápu. Tohle místo mi k vám sedí daleko líp."  
"Jsem tu doma."  
Orson věnoval zamyšlený pohled fotografii toho hubeného, jedenáctiletého, od hlavy k patě zkrvaveného kluka v maskáčích.  
"A máte tu svou... soukromou armádu."  
"Jen bývalí spolužáci. Defacto rodina. A spojenci. Teď i vaši."  
"Díky. A Wilhuffe?"  
"Ano?"  
"Omlouvám se za... No, zkrátka, občas mívám tendenci chovat se jako kretén. Jsem vám fakticky vděčnej za to, že tu jste. A že jste na naší straně."  
"Každý má někdy slabou chvilku," zasmál se velkoadmirál a nebylo úplně jasné, jestli mluví o něm nebo o sobě.  
"Sakra, mám chuť vás obejmout."  
"Jen přes mou mrtvolu. Padejte se převléct a ubytovat, vypadáte jako po bahenním zápasu. Obávám se, že vám poněkud... slézá to přestrojení za imperiála."  
Orson pozvedl obočí a konečně se podíval, jak je na tom jeho uniforma. Očividně ho to pobavilo. "Upřímně, Wilhuffe, vám taky. Dobře, žádný důvěrnosti."  
"Sprchy jsou nahoře nad jídelnou. Jefferson vám dá klíče. Sejdeme se pak dole. Něco mi říká, že teď už si trochu toho ginu všichni zasloužíme."  
"Možná víc než trochu," usoudil Orson. A šel. Protože udělat ze sebe člověka a dopřát si na neutrálním území pauzu byl koneckonců ten nejlepší nápad ze všech.


	10. Nezbytná přestávka ve hře

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V této kapitole nebudete potřebovat deštník. Spíš kondom. Díky za pochopení, pozornost a to, že se chováte zodpovědněji než Orson! <3

Orson nebyl ani v polovině schodiště, když za sebou zaslechl kroky.  
"Pěkná uniforma," řekl čísi hlas. Byl hluboký, sytý a ochraptělý dlouhým nepoužíváním, ale Orson ho poznal skoro okamžitě. Strnul. Nedokázal by se pohnout, ani kdyby ho za to platili.  
"Jeden neví, jestli ti má salutovat, nebo tě ohnout."  
Stín na stěně se pohnul. Orson polkl nasucho. Jeho srdce se pokoušelo procpat mezerou v hrudním koši, ale kolena pořád ještě držela morál, ještě na tom nebyl tak zle.  
"Ty víš," zašeptal, "kterou možnost si pokaždý vyberu."  
Na rameno mu dopadla obrovská ruka a otočila ho. Vzápětí chytil takovou ránu do čelisti, až mu cvakly zuby a v očích zajiskřilo. Pusu mu rychle plnila krev z rozseknutého rtu.  
"Za Speedyho," zavrčel Ruff. "Zůstal na to sám, ty jeden zasranej kreténe!"  
Smýkl jím ke zdi a přitiskl ho na ni. Držel ho jen jednou rukou, ale úplně to stačilo. Kdesi za stěnou naskočil generátor. Schodiště zaplavilo světlo a ozářilo Ruffův obličej. Měl klípec na pravém oku, jizvu v obočí a dlouhé vlasy víc šedivé než plavé, ale pořád to byl on. Jen... omlácenější. Drsnější. Větší.  
Orson nedokázal říct ani slovo. Instinktivně zvedl ruku k ústům a dotkl se jich. Zároveň - a to bylo trochu ponižující - mu do očí vhrkly slzy a sklouzly po tvářích dolů. Kde se jen, do psí hadí, v člověku bere tolik slz?  
Zajímavé. Ten starý Orson, ten z Brentaalu, by mu tu ránu pěstí vrátil. Zkrátka reflex. Přesila ho nikdy nezajímala. Pud sebezáchovy nikdy neměl. Rval by se do roztrhání těla a bylo by mu jedno, jak to skončí. Teď tu jen stál, sotva dýchal a klepala se mu brada.  
Do háje...  
Uplynula další vteřina. Pak Ruff vzdychl, zavrtěl hlavou a pomalu, jemně k sobě Orsona přitiskl. Orson, úplně vykolejený, cítil, jak ho jeho tlapa hladí po zádech.  
"Kreténe jeden," opakoval tichounce Ruff. Znělo to skoro smířlivě. Orson zvedl paže a objal ho taky. Třásl se. S úžasem zjišťoval, jak hrozně mu tohle chybělo. Velké ruce. Tělo jako pevná, sluncem rozehřátá skalní stěna. Pach čistého chlapského potu. Svalnatá stehna, doširoka rozevírající ta jeho. Ruffův dech na uchu.  
Ruff se přitiskl těsněji a vklínil mu koleno v maskáčích mezi nohy.  
"Tady se někomu stejskalo," zamručel pobaveně.  
"Hmmm," vydechl se zavřenýma očima Orson. "Jaká že byla ta druhá možnost?"  
Ruff neřekl nic. Jen ho na okamžik pustil, rozrazil nejbližší dveře a vtáhl Orsona do temnoty za nimi.  
Obklopil je vzdálený, suchý pach uskladněného střeliva a hodně starých maskovacích plachet, které se vršily naskládané v jednom koutě. Jediném koutě, kam pronikal pramínek světla, co se zákeřně proplazil pode dveřmi. Orson klopýtal, pozadu a poslepu, Ruffův jazyk hluboko v ústech. Prudce oddechovali a nazdařbůh ze sebe strhávali uniformy a svět nechali zavřený tam venku. Zakrátko se nějakým způsobem ocitli na podlaze, přesně v tom rohu, kde na sebe vzájemně aspoň trochu viděli.  
Bylo to zběsilé. Sex jako vyhlášení války. Rychlý, vzteklý, nekomplikovaný sex. Tvrdé přírazy. Odřená kolena. Kousání. Vlasy, sevřené v pěsti. Všechny ty věci, které - jak Orson věděl - začnou bolet až ráno poté. Bylo mu to fuk. CHTĚL to tak. Už hrozně, hrozně dlouho nepotřeboval nic jiného, než vzdát se kontroly, sténat a prosit s nohama na Ruffových širokých ramenou. S jeho velkýma rukama na kyčlích.  
Na kolenou před ním. Pod ním. Kdekoli a jakkoli.  
Stejně jako na Brentaalu, pro tuto chvíli byl jeho.  
A to stačilo.

***

 

Velkoadmirál Tarkin si míchal čaj a v poklidu sledoval, jak v temné džungli v dálce za plotem světélkují oči. Byla jich spousta a vypadaly hladově. Na okno konejšivě bubnoval déšť.  
"Koukám," zamručel mu za zády generál Jefferson, "že se nám ta malá rodina pěkně rozrůstá."  
"Ach, ano. Nejlepší je rodina, kterou si sám vybereš."  
"Slyšel jsem o profesorce. Je mi to líto."  
"Měla přesně takový Rituál odchodu, jaký si sama přála. Stačila se rozloučit, podělit se o vzpomínky a... Posílá vám všem pozdravy a velkou spoustu ginu."  
"Stará dáma měla uznání," zasmál se tiše Jefferson. "To se musí nechat."  
"Mimochodem," ohlédl se Tarkin přes rameno, "co tvůj synovec, už dorazil?"  
"Jo. Rufus přistál před hodinou. Je to bezvadnej kluk. Absolvent Brentaalu, extratřída ve vojenskejch technologiích. Rád by podstoupil ještě výcvik tady. A pak se, jak říkáš, přidal k rodině."  
"Takové spojence pochopitelně vítám. Moment, není zhruba v Krennickově věku?"  
"Vlastně," pozvedl generál huňaté obočí, "skoro přesně. Můžou být spolužáci?"  
"Řekl bych, že se to brzy dozvíme," usmál se Tarkin.  
Kdesi se ozvalo hluboké zasténání. Možná zvenčí. Někde v hlubokém, vlhkém podrostu, kde vládnou základní pudy, nějaké velké zvíře nejspíš právě ulovilo menší.  
Džungle, věděl velkoadmirál, dovede být nelítostná. S tím nic nenaděláte.

***

 

"Jsi příšernej," řekla Lyra. "Nemáš vůbec žádné vychování."  
Omámeně se zvedala z osušky, na kterou ji Galen strhl, když si sušila vlasy. Jen patnáct minut poté, co vylezli ze sprchy.  
"Chybělas mi."  
"A Orson má na tebe špatnej vliv."  
"To měl vždycky."  
"Než ho tam dole uvidím," zvážněla, "pro jistotu se zeptám - jak je na tom?"  
Galen si na podlaze povzdechl.  
"Pár týdnů jsem se o něj vážně bál. Ale sbírá se. Je teď vlastně stabilnější, než si pamatuju ze školy. Možná brzy začne další manická fáze, ale pořád to není takový masakr, který známe a milujeme."  
"Wilhuff říkal, že se zoufale snažil spojit se Speedym. Ten se po Glendině pohřbu prostě vypařil. První transmisi ještě přijal, ale jen proto, aby Orsona poslal do háje. Pak už jen dlouhý rádiový klid."  
"Počítám, že 'do háje' neřekl."  
"Ehm, ne. Znáš ho. Pořád je to Speedy."  
"To vysvětluje, v jakém stavu jsem ho na stanici nakonec našel," potřásl Galen hlavou. Než přistáli, hodně dlouho zvažoval, co všechno Lyře říct. Jestli se zmínit o dlouhé proluce v kontaktu s Jyn, se kterou ona kvůli nutnému odstínění základny nemohla být v kontaktu vůbec. Jestli by ji měl děsit víc, než je potřeba. Zvlášť proto, že už ji zase měli - podle trackeru a Tarkinových agentů se pohybovala v přístavech posvátného města Jedha a očividně si vedla skvěle. Kličkovala pod imperiálním radarem jako někdo mnohem starší. A protřelejší. Někdo, kdo přesně ví, co dělá a na co si dávat pozor. Dalo se očekávat, že se svou umanutou povahou a s tím, co jí vždycky vštěpovali, dřív nebo později skončí v odboji. Popravdě, Galen by si nic nepřál víc. Protože v tom případě by věděl přesně, komu o té drobné pasti, co s Orsonem upekli, říct. Možnost zapojit Jyn do plánu, aniž by ji přímo ohrozil, ho fascinovala.  
"Dobře. To zvládnu," usmála se Lyra a pečlivě se zabalila do županu. "Jdeme dolů. Už ŽÁDNÉ přepadovky ze zálohy. Myslím to vážně! Potřetí do té sprchy fakt nepolezu."  
Dlouze ji sledoval. Koukal na ni takovým způsobem, že se radši zabalila ještě líp.  
"Galene Waltone Erso. Koukej zvednout ten pěknej zadek, nebo tě do něj nakopu. Hned."  
"Jsi strašnej tyran. Ale budiž mi útěchou, že na stanici se vracíme až pozítří. Takže...," objal ji kolem ramen, "Co děláš po večeři, krásko?"  
"Nevím. Měla jsem v plánu si číst," rozesmála se. Galen zasténal a kousl ji do ucha. "Ale možná," usoudila tiše, "přefiknu nějakého krystalografa."  
"Oh. Nějakého konkrétního?"  
"PADEJ UŽ!"

***

"Bolelo to?" zašeptal Ruff. Teď už to byl zase ten Ruff, kterého známe a máme rádi. Lexrulský přízvuk. Obrovská, poklidná síla.  
Orson mu tiše oddechoval v náručí. Tvářil se jako někdo, kdo má úplně všechno, co potřeboval, a víc už si nedá, děkuje mnohokrát.  
"Jo, " zašeptal. "Ale bylo to fantastický. U Palpatinovejch zapranejch trenclí, strašně jsi mi chyběl. Strašně."  
"Co tu vlastně děláš?"  
"Co tu, do psí hadí, děláš ty?"  
"Dlouhej příběh," řekli oba naráz, zazírali na sebe a samým překvapením vyprskli smíchy.  
"Tak jo," řekl Ruff, "před chvílí jsem přiletěl. Pojďme ze sebe udělat civilizovaný bytosti. Musím pak za generálem. Probereme to dole."  
Pochopitelně to nemohli slyšet, ale někdy v tu chvíli se v hlubinách nejtemnějšího Vesmíru ozvalo další cvaknutí. Bylo hluboké a rezonovalo ve spinálních ramenou všech galaxií v dosahu. A znamenalo jediné - že se příběh pomalu, ale nelítostně posouvá kupředu. K té staré známé entitě s kosou.  
Vždyť víte.  
Předloha.  
Fanfikce.  
A všechen ten horečný tanec mezi tím.


	11. Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Věřte Síle. I kdyby to měla být jen síla calamariánského ginu. Hezké pondělí všem! <3

Ten sen se jí pořád vracel. Ten o odletu z Coruscantu a o tátovi s mámou, jak v naprostém klidu a pohodě mluví a popíjejí s tím příšerným chlapem v bílém. Věděla - nebo přinejmenším nějak vycítila, že ten člověk nějak souvisí s Plánem, jen netušila jak. Život, ta páchnoucí jedovatá stoka, ji stačil protáhnout takovým množstvím šíleností, že i samotný Plán si pamatovala jen mlhavě. Byly chvíle, kdy si dokonce myslívala, že si ho jen vysnila - že celá ta potrhlá historie ve skutečnosti není ničím jiným, než sebeobranným mechanismem, jímž se jí její vlastní mozek snaží uchránit před skutečností, že ji JEN opustili. Člověk si nakonec dovede namluvit skoro cokoli.  
Třeba, myslela si Jynn, že tohle je jídlo.  
Miska, kterou jí Cassian právě přinesl, byla plná... no... proteinu, asi. Chirrut, ten slepý mnich, jí s humorem sobě vlastním poradil, aby zavřela oči, udělala hlasité OOOOOHHHHMMM, a zkusila zapomenout, že má chuťové buňky - pak si zaručeně pochutná. Měla Chirruta ráda. A věděla, že jako odboj - ha, kdepak, ODBOJ!!! psáno jaksepatří verzálkami! - se holt musí skrývat ve stínech a spokojit se s tím, co je. Nakonec ještě před pár týdny večeřela vězeňskou stravu a i seschlý plod pobřežního glombathu jí připadal jako pochoutka. A vůbec. Na tržiště už si podruhé netroufne. Ne po tom, co se stalo.  
Ještě to nikomu neřekla, a vůbec si nebyla jistá, jestli by měla, ale jedno věděla určitě - celou dobu ji sledují. Nepřibližovali se, ale občas, ať už byla kdekoli, koutkem oka zachytila droida nebo člověka, co se choval nepatřičně. Žádné uniformy, nic tak zjevného, jen podivný pocit, že na ni někdo dohlíží. Za normálních okolností by v ní tohle zjištění okamžitě mobilizovalo veškerou obranu, ale nestalo se nic. Buďto měkne, nebo... Nebo zkrátka cítí, že tihle nemají úplně nepřátelské úmysly. A možná je jen unavená. Hladová. A paranoidní.  
Ponořila do omáčky otlučenou lžíci a omáčka jí do obličeje vypustila pár přátelských bublin.  
Ne, proletělo Jynn hlavou. Na tom tržišti, to nebyla paranoia. Doopravdy se to stalo.  
Zrovna se s pytlíkem ukořistěného glombathu a vajec chystala proklouznout mezi stánky, a připojit se v boční uličce ke Cassianovi, když ji za paži chytila hubená ruka. Ztuhla hrůzou a s nepříjemnou intenzitou si uvědomila, že zbraň nechala v úkrytu - neskutečná volovina - ale než se stihla vykroutit, tichý, naprosto klidný hlas kohosi ve stínu řekl: "Nehýbejte se, slečno Jynn. Nic vám nehrozí."  
Pocítila tenoučké bodnutí kdesi na stehně, asi jako když vás štípne pobřežní komár, a polil ji studený pot, ale ten pocit okamžitě zmizel. Nejspíš ji jen přes sáček, připlácnutý k tělu, bodla jemná štětinka glombathu, nic víc.  
A cizí hlas řekl: "Zachovejte klid. Věřte Síle."  
A zničehonic byla volná, a utíkala jako o závod, zatímco se jí srdce pokoušelo vyšplhat někam za krk.  
VĚŘ SÍLE.  
To jí vždycky říkávala máma.  
Ne, měla by jim to říct, nejspíš by to bylo nejrozumnější, ale z nějakého důvodu se k tomu nedokázala přinutit. Nějak to nešlo. Aspoň prozatím.  
Ucítila, jak ji Cassian konejšivě podrbal na zádech. Chirrut s Bazem se už zase o něco přeli. Usmála se. Šílenci nebo ne, tohle se od doby, kdy utíkala přes sopečnou pláň, konečně tak nějak podobalo rodině. Strčila si lžíci omáčky do pusy. Chirrut měl pravdu. Nebylo to tak špatné. Teda, když jste předtím zavřeli oči a udělali OOOOHHHM.

***

Základna se utápěla v soumraku. Ten tu přicházel rychle, padl na džungli jako tlustá, skrznaskrz promočená deka. Zvuky zvířat za plazmovým plotem teď zněly mnohem hlasitěji - denní predátory vystřídali ti noční, ale v důstojnickém klubu to vypadalo celkem útulně, to zase Galen musel uznat. Generál Jefferson zapálil oheň v krbu, protože se citelně ochladilo. Všichni už byli trochu opilí a zmocňovala se jich nebezpečná spokojenost. Dokonce i Galena.  
Jak se zdálo, jeho obavy ze setkání Orsona s Lyrou byly zbytečné. Navzdory situaci, vymknuté z kloubů, to totiž pořád byla Lyra.  
Když společně sešli dolů, Orson už tam byl. Měl na sobě maskáče a příliš velké cizí tričko. Navzdory čerstvě rozseknutému spodnímu rtu a podezřelé podlitině na krku vypadal jeho výraz poněkud... No, tady se na okamžik zastavme a připomeňme si, že určité nuance Orsonova rozpoložení už Galen znal. Poměrně dlouho. A poměrně dobře. A tenhle lesk v očích se vážně nedal s ničím zaměnit. O úsměvu čerstvě nažraného predátora nemluvě.  
Galen zavrtěl hlavou.  
"A to jsme tu hodinu," povzdechl si.  
"Už?" podivil se nevinně Orson.  
"Kdo byl ten šťastlivec?" rozesmála se za ním na schodišti Lyra, která TO samozřejmě viděla taky, a Orson vyskočil z křesla a vrhl se k ní.  
Objala ho.  
"Ježkovy zraky, víš ty vůbec, jak se mi po tobě stejskalo?"  
"Jo, to si dovedu představit. Kdo jiný by na tebe řval," konstatovala smířlivě, když ji zvedl a dal jí pusu.  
"Wilhuff to zvládne za tebe. Praštíš mě hned, nebo počkáš, až se přivítáme?"  
"Praštím tě potom," slíbila. "Jsi hrozně hubenej," všimla si znepokojeně.  
"Ty jsi krásná," řekl. "Starají se tu o tebe dobře?"  
"Moje soukromá armáda? To víš, že jo. Nejsou už sice nejmladší," zasmála se, "ale rozsápou každýho, kdo se jen špatně podívá mým směrem. Což ber jako varování."  
"Vo tom žádná," ozval se ode dveří generál Jefferson a Lyra mu se smíchem poslala mu polibek. Vteřinu nato si všimla, kdo vedle něj kromě Tarkina ještě stojí.  
"RUFFE? To snad není možný!"  
"Aha" prohodil polohlasně Galen, "tím se to vysvětluje."  
"No do psí hadí!" žasl Ruff. "To se sem přesunul celej zatracenej Brentaal?"  
Rozpřáhl náruč.  
"Pocem, ať tě taky obejmu, žencká!" hulákal s tím nejstrašlivějším lexrulským přízvukem, jaký kdy slyšela.  
"Počítám," smála se, "že s Orsonem už ses přivítal."  
"Hele," zamručel a lehce zčervenal, "musíš se ptát?"  
Navzdory tomu, že ze všeho nejvíc připomínal kráčející buldozer, pořád měl v sobě toho starého, poctivého a v jádru ostýchavého Ruffa, kterého znali a měli rádi.  
Neuvěřitelné, myslela si Lyra. Jako nasednout do stroje času a ocitnout se v [lepších časech](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023663/chapters/34827977). V časech, kdy byla naivní, Galen méně unavený a Orson... Sakra, úplně stejně šílený, jen méně nebezpečný. A svět fungoval jednoduše a budoucnost se zdála být průzračná. Dlouho před tou zatracenou smlouvou, superzbraní a Plánem. Nekonečnou dobu před tím, než museli vlastní dceři vštěpovat zásady přežití, protože věděli, že si od určité fáze Plánu bude muset poradit bez nich. Samozřejmě, byla to jen chvilková iluze, ale Lyra by momentálně dala kdovíco, aby vydržela déle.  
"Gin?" navrhl Tarkin, skoro jako by jí četl myšlenky.  
"Předpokládám, že nás čeká spousta drsných historek," řekla, "takže, drahý Wilhuffe... Dám si dvojitý, prosím."  
"Ženská," vzdychl generál Jefferson, když jí Tarkin ochotně vyhověl. "Já bejt tak o padesát let mladší..."  
"Doufám," obrátil Tarkin oči v sloup, " že se k vám ta moje sebranka chová slušně!"  
"Vyloženě dvorně," ujistila ho, "můžete být úplně klidný. Pokud tedy nepočítám všechna ta vyprávění typu: "A pak jsme jim všem urvali hlavu a použili ji místo koulí na kuželky..."  
"Ach ne..."  
"A to vůbec nemluvím o vašich hrdinských činech!"  
"Bože můj."  
"Úplná krvavá lázeň. Kam se hrabe James Luceno."  
"Mají sklon přehánět."  
"Nic mi nevykládejte," namířila na něj ukazovák. "Četla jsem vaše Deníky z Planiny Mršin. A denně míjím tu fotku hubenýho kluka s vibrokopím."  
Zvědavě ji pozoroval. A usmíval se.  
"A přesto mi věříte," řekl pak.  
"Ne přesto," usmála se taky. "Právě proto."  
"Na to si připiju," řekl - potřicátétřetí - Orson. Už měl pěkně v hlavě, ale nikomu to ani v nejmenším nevadilo.  
"Na Odboj," pozvedl Tarkin skleničku.  
"Na Odboj. Na ten druhý a důležitější," řekl Galen.  
"Mimochodem," řekl Tarkin, zalovil v kapse a vytáhl z ní starý, otlučený tracer s odřeným displejem. Vypadal, že pamatuje ještě víc než jeho majitel. A na dispeji cosi mlhavě blikalo. "Možná by vás zajímalo, kdo se k tomu prvnímu Odboji nedávno přidal. A kdo získal podkožní implantát, jehož signál můžete sledovat dokonce i tady."  
Ruce se skleničkami ustrnuly uprostřed pohybu vzhůru. Teď už na něj ohromeně zírali všichni. Uplynulo pár vteřin ticha. Pak Orson řekl: "No doprdelekurvadrát."  
Znělo to maximálně radostně.  
"Stardust," vydechl Galen.  
"Neříkal jsem to?" zasmál se generál Jefferson, "ona to zvládne. Děti přežijou skoro cokoli."  
"My jsme živoucí důkaz," přikývl Tarkin. "Na toho nejmazanějšího partyzána, jakého jsem kdy viděl," zvedl skleničku. "Vaši dceru."  
"Na malou Jynn," řekl Ruff.  
"A na dobré konce."  
A přesně v tu chvíli došly Lyře veškeré zásoby drsňáctví a konečně se rozplakala. Časem na to zkrátka přijdete, proletělo Galenovi hlavou. Na to, že morál se nedá udržovat donekonečna. Nikdo to nevěděl líp než on.

Ve stejnou chvíli, je o pár světelných let dál, se jejich dcera obrátila ve spaní. Někdo ji hlídal. Někdo, o kom neměla ani tušení. Zatím.


	12. Na lovu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dnes něco o spojencích. Přesněji, o tom nejdůležitějším. A také o nástrahách Eriadské džungle a v neposlední řadě o Orsonově pudu sebezáchovy.

Bahno tu bylo všude. A Orsona prostě milovalo. Vážně se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že na něm všechny ty sračky z přilehlé džungle ulpívají s vyloženým potěšením. Chvíli se taky domníval, že se stejným potěšením sleduje jeho potupu Wilhuff, ale byl to jen poslední záchvěv staré dobré paranoie. Tarkinovi to bylo fuk. Byl uvolněný. Oblečený v orvaných maskáčích, špinavý až za ušima a evidentně šťastný. Propastný rozdíl mezi ním, a mezi tím Tarkinem, kterého si zvykl potkávat na staveništi Death Star, Orsona totálně fascinoval.  
Bylo to v tom místě?  
Byla pro něj Planina mršin vážně něčím, co pro Orsona, Galena a Lyru Brentaal?  
Bylo to v tom klukovi, co ho doprovázel?  
A konečně - nebyl tohle vlastně ten SKUTEČNÝ Tarkin?  
Orson neměl tušení. Ale líbil se mu. Přistihl se, že si zdejší atmosféru začíná vychutnávat. Tiché chlapské spojenectví mezi osazenstvem základny. Drsné vtípky. Krvelačné historky z dob, kdy tahle skvadra po zuby ozbrojených příšer teprve přicházela do puberty. Jak slyšel, Wilhuff skládal závěrečnou, smrtelně nebezpečnou zkoušku na Mrchožroutově věži jako šestnáctiletý. Jen o málo mladší než jeho společník.  
To byla další věc - ten kluk. Co byl ksakru zač? Jak se třiašedesátiletý velkoadmirál seznámí s dvacetiletým knihovníkem? Dokonce ani Orson, jehož pud sebezáchovy byl minimální a schopnost klást pitomé otázky vražedná, se na to netroufl zeptat přímo. Před ostatními se k sobě chovali korektně - nepočítáme-li ten vtípek, který si knihovník dopřál cestou sem. No, ale dva pokoje každopádně nepotřebovali, a to stačilo, aby se Orsonova barvitá představivost rozjela na plné obrátky.

***

"Opatrně!" zabručel Wilhuff a zalovil v kapradinách, v nichž Orson právě s potupným zakvíknutím zmizel. "Koukejte, kam šlapete."  
"Jsem v cajku! Jen jsem se, to... zamyslel!" oprašoval se Orson. Bílý plášť, ve kterém sem přiletěl, se dávno sušil na věšáku v Ruffově ubikaci, ale i půjčené maskáče už ztuhly blátem tak, že by se víceméně daly opřít o zeď.  
"Soustřeďte se trochu," řekl Wilhuff smířlivě. "Tohle není coruscantské korzo."  
"Nemám váš výcvik."  
"Na to nepotřebujete výcvik. Stačí trocha pudu sebezáchovy."  
"Jo, tak ten taky nemám."  
"Já věděl, že si na lov vybírám toho nejzkušenějšího," povzdechl si Wilhuff a Orson se zasmál.  
"Tak dobře, promiňte. Už si dám pozor."  
"Stačí se dívat. A poslouchat. Jste z Lexrulu. Když přežijete v tamní buši, tak skoro všude."  
"Vědět, kam nás vezete, vezmu si bumerang."  
Tentokrát se zasmál Wilhuff. Znělo to uvolněně a docela příjemně. Orsonovi by vůbec nevadilo, kdyby se takhle choval pořád, jakkoli věděl, že Plánu by to rozhodně neprospělo. Chvíli se lesem prodírali mlčky. Pak se Wilhuff zničehonic zastavil, přikrčil a dal gestem signál Orsonovi. Jen malý kousek od nich se v džungli otevírala malá mítina, jen nicotný plácek, uvolněný pádem nějakého strouchnivělého lesního velikána.  
Tarkin si přiložil ukazovák na rty. Pak potichoučku, úplně neslyšně, sundal z ramene plasmovou pušku.  
Tvor, skloněný nad napajedlem, nebyl větší, než průměrný lexrulský jelenec a vlastně tak i vypadal - až na čtveřici velkých, citlivých slechů, krátký chobůtek a hladkou srst, zbarvenou do tmavoruda. Wilhuff klesl na jedno koleno a zamířil. Orson fascinovaně přihlížel, jak vraští obočí a zatajuje dech.  
Výstřel nebylo slyšet - tvor klesl k zemi bez jediného varování. Opustil tenhle svět za dvě vteřiny. Jestli si Orson předtím představoval nějaké brutální krveprolití, nepřišlo.  
Díval se, jak Tarkin vstává a prodírá se k zvířeti. Dotýká se ho. Kratičce pronáší něco, co Orson neslyšel a pak dělá všechnu tu špinavou práci, kterou bylo třeba udělat.  
"Na lovu," řekl, když si pak zvíře zvedal na rameno, "není vůbec nic vzrušujícího. Když už je třeba to udělat, mělo by se tak dít..."  
"S respektem ke kořisti," vyslovil Orson to, co mu celou tu dobu letělo hlavou. Tarkin se usmál.  
"Začínáte to chápat."  
"Jsem rád, že nelovíte mě."  
Starý pán na něj zazíral a rozesmál se.  
"Nerad vám beru iluze, ale tolik masa na vás zase není."  
"A navíc svou kořist už máte," vypadlo Orsonovi nez rozmyslu z pusy. Byl to přesně jeden z těch případů, kdy by se Galen zatvářil tak zděšeně, jako by ho měl v příští vteřině nést na ošetřovnu v pytlíku od svačiny.  
Wilhuff si povzdechl. Úsměv z jeho zabláceného obličeje ale nezmizel. V pološeru pralesa mu zářily oči a bílé zuby a vypadal o celé desítky let mladší.  
"Teď ale nemluvíme o tom jelínkovi," usoudil.  
"ÉÉÉ... ne."  
"Tak dobře. Ptejte se. Když vám nic neřeknu, bude vám to dál vrtat hlavou a já opravdu nemám sílu, pořád vás lovit z podrostu," řekl Wilhuff pobaveně.  
"Ten knihovník je... Váš..." Orson ke svému zděšení cítil, jak rudne - to se mu nestalo věky, a rozhodně to nebylo nic příjemného. Najít vhodná slova bylo najednou hrozně těžké.  
"Můj," usnadnil mu to pokojně Wilhuff. "To je vlastně celkem přesné."  
"Páni."  
"Ano. Páni. To je všechno, co potřebujete vědět?"  
"Uh. No, koukněte... Víte, že normálně nemám absolutně žádnej problém řešit tyhle věci, ale teď nějak..."  
"Zajímá vás, nakolik je ten vztah intimní."  
"Je to tak vidět?"  
Teď už se Wilhuff chechtal na celé kolo.  
"Krennicku," položil mu volnou ruku na rameno. "Já ve vás čtu jako v otevřené knize," řekl potom. Znělo to maximálně přátelsky. "Dobrá. Jste můj spojenec - díky Frull o dost bližší, než jsem se domníval, že kdy budete. Odpovědi na vaše nevyslovené otázky jsou Ano a Ano."  
"Tyvole," řekl ohromeně Orson.  
"Slovník!"  
"Pardon."  
"Já vás snad ještě začnu mít rád!"  
"Neopovažujte se. Nechci, aby mi ten váš kluk vyrazil zuby knížkou."  
"Jste příšernej."  
"Vy taky. Ale skvěle lovíte."  
"To je dobře. Jinak byste byl bez oběda."  
"Co je to vlastně za zvíře?"  
"Hmmm... říkejme mu Protein."  
"To zní výživně!"  
Prodírali se dál a jejich šílený smích se mísil dohromady. Tábor už měli na dohled.

***

 

Lyra pomalu upíjela čaj - čajovníky tu pochopitelně nerostly, ale dejte tomu týden, a vážně obsah svého hrnku raději přestanete zkoumat - a pozorovala džungli za plotem. Už teď, v šest ráno místního času, začínalo být vedro a těžká vlhkost klesala dolů jako promáčený baldachýn. Lyra se usmívala. S každým zatikáním traceru v kapse víc a víc.  
Pod ochozem proběhl Ruff, mířil na cvičiště a jeho zelený nátělník by se už teď dal ždímat. Zamával jí. Poslala mu pusu.  
Už dlouho necítila takový klid.  
Dojem, že se Síla navrací k rovnováze.  
Vzhledem k situaci to nebylo moc racionální, přesto se toho dojmu nemohla zbavit.  
Z jídelny vyšel Galen a jemně ji zezadu objal.  
"Ještě se nevrátili?" zamumlal jí do vlasů.  
"Už budou na cestě."  
"Lyro, pokládáš za naprosto vyloučené, že Wilhuff využije příležitosti a dá Orsonovi v tom lese pořádnou lekci?"  
"To víš, že nepokládám," zasmála se. "Ale na to, aby ho prostě skopl ze srázu a nechal sežrat zvěří, je přece jen moc kultivovaný."  
"To nevím. Možná ho Orson ještě dost nenaštval."  
"Teď vážně," podívala se na něj. "Jak to tam nahoře zvládá?"  
Galen se zamyslel. "Je unavený a vynervovaný. Ten tanec na tenkém ledě přece jen trvá dlouho. Ale až takovou starost bych si o něj nedělal. Přece jen je to pořád Orson."  
"Vím, že jste na chvilku ztratili kontakt s Jyn. A on ji okamžitě vyrazil hledat. Počkej," zvedla ruce, když se automaticky nadechl k nějakému přijatelnému vysvětlení, "já chápu, že problém je vyřešený, takže už jsi necítil důvod mě tím nervovat. To je v pořádku. Jen, prosím... Už NIKDY nedovol, aby nám zmizela z očí. I kdybys jí měl pověsit na paty celou partu droidů, hlídej ji."  
"To dělám. Díky Wilhuffovi má nový tracer. Máme v Odboji spojence. A Orson má terénu dobrý tucet vážek. Pořád ji máme na očích."  
Objala ho.  
"Chci, aby to už skončilo."  
"Jo," vydechl, "to si přejeme všichni."  
"Hej!" ozvalo se od brány, "ovládejte se, děcka! Jsou tu lidi!"  
Orson, pochopitelně. Mokrý, zablácený a nesporně skvěle naladěný. Wilhuff Tarkin, o němž by se v tuto chvíli dalo říct totéž, shodil z hubených ramenou cosi mrtvého a chlupatého, a s širokým úsměvem jim zamával.  
Nad prales se konečně vyhouplo slunce a všudypřítomná vlhkost se začínala rychle vypařovat. Ptáci hulákali hlasitěji, jen o něco méně vražedně.  
Sladká přestávka ve hře.  
Velmi vítaná a zasloužená.  
Kéž by mohla být o něco delší...


	13. Návrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dnes potkáme starého známého. A vypijeme poslední láhev ginu. Vždyť víte. Před návratem.

Sativranský přístav fakt není hezké místo. Speedy o tom něco věděl. Takhle pozdě v noci se tu kromě plazmalodníků a Mokrejch motala ještě různorodá sebranka osob, kterým by z nedostatku jiných výrazů patrně sedělo slovo "podnikatelé." Svého druhu. Ano, ty uvozovky tam patří. Tyto bytosti - zdaleka nejen humanoidní - se vyznačovaly obchodním umem, ostrými zuby a nepřehlédnutelnou chutí, stáhnout z kůže prakticky kohokoli.   
Wellese "Speedyho" Krennica nevyjímaje.  
Malfurius Glom Puttrefact byl jedním z nich. Z těch... "obchodníků." Byl severní Malthuzián, což jej do života obdařilo podsaditou fugurou, hnilobně skvrnitou pokožkou a dvěma sty páry krátkých ostrých panožek. Oči měl průzračně oranžové a všech devatenáct dokázalo mrkat synchronně.   
Speedy usrkl odporného přístavního piva, a pro změnu se snažil nemrknout. Malthuzián mu pohled upřeně oplácel.   
"Dva tisíce kreditů," opakoval Glom.  
Speedy se pousmál. Jen jedním koutkem úst. Během dospívání s Orsonem dovedl tenhle úšklebek k naprosté dokonalosti.  
"Za osmičku blaster?"   
Glom nehnul brvou. Ani panožkou.  
"Vypadám jako úplnej Ffrlllglstup?" procedil Speedy.  
Další chvíle ticha, doslova nacucaného mnoha významy.  
"Taky si ho můžeš koupit, legálně, žejo."  
"Taky tě můžu nechat zavřít. Nebo hodit do zálivu. Žejo."  
Zdálo se mu to, nebo se jedno z oranžových oček trochu přivřelo?   
"Tisíc. Ty mrňavej hajzle vyděračskej," frkl Glom. "Všechny moje polypy kvůli tobě chcípnou hladem."  
"Srdce mi usedá," vzdychl Speedy. "Devět set, víc ani ťuk."  
"Platí. Ať ti Mokrácký škeble vyžerou voční bulvy a vyblejou je pod molo!"  
"Ach, Glome. S tebou je vážně radost obchodovat," usmál se Speedy. Hromádka kreditů a zbrusu nový blaster změnily majitele. Vstal.  
"Hej, kluku!" vykřikl za ním Malthuzián, když odhrnoval plesnivý závěs ve dveřích jeho špeluňky. "Slyšel jsem, že tvůj brácha maká pro Imperiály."  
Speedy ustrnul a v žaludku se mu převalilo něco mrazivého. Šeptanda se tu šířila rychle.  
"Proč myslíš," řekl, "že potřebuju tu bouchačku."  
Nejvyšší čas vyrazit. Než bude ještě hůř.

 

***

Orson se v křesle choulil do klubíčka. Jestliže byl pobyt na Planině ekvivalentem prázdnin a vítaného volna, pak návrat na stanici bylo něco jako kopanec do žaludku.   
Byl zpátky ve Hře. A klasické neuróze a také v intenzivním pocitu, že se rukama snaží udržet obsah přehrady s prasklou hrází. Poslední testy generátorů na sedmém podlaží dopadly bídně. Schránku měl doslova narvanou chybovými hlášeními a zoufalým jekem inženýrů z Galenova týmu.  
"Šest hodin,"zamumlal k tichému vesmíru za oknem. Šest hodin od chvíle, kdy na základně absolvoval poslední - a vlastně nejosobnější a nejpříjemnější - rozhovor s Tarkinem. Šest hodin od chvíle, kdy Vesmír ještě fungoval úplně normálně. Nebo alespoň jako dřív. Tak nějak zhruba.  
To už se začínalo stmívat. Seděli spolu na terase důstojnického klubu, nohy opřené o opršelé hrazení a dívali se, jak se džungle za plotem ukládá ke spánku. Nad hlavou jim syčela a prskala plazmová lucerna, odpuzující ty nejhladovější můry a netopýry kolem. Pořád ještě pili. Rozhodně toho za ty tři dny od Frullina pohřbu vypili nejvíc.  
Tarkin byl ve výhodě - měl příliš rychlý metabolismus, aby se dokázal ztřískat na padrť. Život, napadlo Orsona, prostě nikdy nebude fér.  
"Mám ještě povolený nějaký osobní otázky?" zeptal se.  
"A já?" opáčil Wilhuff.  
"U psí nohy, VŠICHNI tu pijeme calamariánskej gin," zasmál se Orson. "Takže pochybuju, že o mně ještě něco nevíte."  
"Nápodobně."  
"Heleďte, určitý náznaky tu jsou. Jen je úplně neumím rozklíčovat."  
"Nápodobně."  
"Dobře. Vy první."  
"Hmmm. Vy a Galen...?"  
Orson pozvedl obočí. Vážně se starý pán ptal na to, na co si myslel, že se ptá?  
"Páni. Vy se s tím nemažete."  
"No, taky mě v tomhle směru zrovna nešetříte," pokrčil Wilhuff rameny.  
"Já a Galen, fuuu... Jo. Trochu. Něco málo. Na vejšce. Byli jsme ještě kluci, znáte to."  
"Ano, zdálo se mi, že je mezi vámi něco speciálního. Cosi nad rámec. Přesněji, mezi vámi dvěma a Lyrou."  
"Jak říkáte. Něco nad rámec."  
"Máte štěstí na přátele. U nich dvou si tím nejsem tak jistý," zasmál se.  
"To ani já," povzdechl si Orson.   
Pomalu zakroužil hladinou ginu ve své sklence. Z protější strany buzerplacu se nesl Ruffův a Lyřin smích.  
Vzhlédl.  
"Fajn, tak já vám to oplatím. Vy a generál Jefferson?"  
Wilhuff se uvolněně rozesmál.   
"Jak jste na tohle u všech bohů přišel?"  
"No co - zkrátka vidím... něco nad rámec," bránil se Orson.  
"A jste zvrhlík."  
"Tak moment..."  
"A máte pravdu."  
Orson sklapnul. Uplynulo pár vteřin, než mu představa těch dvou dovolila vydat hlásku.  
"Oh," udělal prostě.  
"Něco málo. Během výcviku. Bylo nám čtrnáct. Sotva jsme věděli, co děláme."  
"Ha! Já to věděl!"  
"Vůbec o nic nešlo. Jeffy je jedním z mých nejloajálnějších přátel. Z více než jednoho důvodu. To je všechno."  
"A ten knihovník?"  
Wilhuff věnoval zamyšlený úsměv své sklence.   
"Thomas... Thomas je fantastický dárek na rozloučenou. Někdo, v jehož příchod už jsem nedoufal."  
Orson polkl. Džungle jim horce dýchala do obličeje, a jeho právě teď mrazilo v zádech.   
"Na rozloučenou?"  
Wilhuff se poprvé podíval přímo na něj. A Orson polkl ještě hlasitěji. Protože v tu chvíli do něj plnou silou narazila skutečnost. Co na tom, že se dávno vznášela ve vzduchu. Že její náznaky byly všude kolem.  
Bolelo to.  
Bolelo to tak kurevsky a nečekaně, že skoro nemohl dýchat.  
"Tak to kurva ani NÁHODOU!" zavrčel. Ke svému zděšení zjistil, že mu vlhnou oči, tak obrovskou bezmoc a vztek právě teď cítil. "Můžeme něco dělat, musíme... Doprdele, to se prostě nestane!"  
"Orsone," usmál se laskavě Wilhuff, "jediné, co můžete udělat, je zařídit mi společně s Galenem opravdu efektní odchod ze scény. Věřím, že se na vás v tomto ohledu můžu spolehnout."  
On to ví, blesklo Orsonovi hlavou. Celou dobu o tý zatracený sabotáži ví. Ví, jak tahle hra skončí. A celou dobu to tak chce. Death Star je mu úplně ukradená.  
"To je ono. Váš důvod, proč..."  
"No," zasmál se Wilhuff, "řekněme, že mi mé současné vyhlídky dávají šanci, dělat si pro tentokrát, co se mi zlíbí. A musím říct, že je to příjemné. Měl jsem to zkusit dřív."  
"To... měl."  
"Vy pláčete?"  
Orson si vztekle utřel nos. "Ne. Jen se mi potí oči. Asi alergie na něco v tom zasraným lese."  
"Asi."  
Orson sáhl po své skleničce, ale pak zuřivě mávl rukou a vzal si celou láhev. Pil. Pak se rozkašlal, otřel hrdlo a podal ji přes stolek Wilhuffovi. Ten nehnul brvou a obrátil do sebe zbytek.  
Chvíli mlčeli a džungle pro tentokrát mlčela s nimi.   
Minuta ticha za přátele.   
Za mrtvé.  
I za ty, co teprve odejdou.  
"Srát na dekorum," hlesl pak Orson. "Teď vás chci obejmout. A je mi sakra úplně po fig, co si o tom myslíte."  
"Mně taky," řekl Wilhuff. Vstal.   
Hladil Orsona po roztřesených zádech, zatímco ten se ho držel jako klíště a usilovně se snažil neplakat nahlas.  
"Dobře," řekl pak. "To bychom měli. Teď padejte naspat pár hodin, na stanici vyrážíme hodně brzy ráno."  
"Zpátky do práce. Kurva fix."  
"Slovník."  
"Pardon. Chci říct Jemináčku," zamumlal Orson.   
"Nedrásejte mi nervy, " zasmál se Wilhuff.   
"Kušujte. Jen se snažím vyrovnat s tím, že vás mám rád."  
"Jdu si pro další láhev. Taky se s tím budu muset vyrovnat."  
"Běžte za Thomasem. Dneska by nikdo neměl spát sám."  
"Souhlasím, to neměl. Ani vy ne."  
Orson se konečně usmál. Naklonil se přes hrazení a zamával na Ruffa s Lyrou a Galenem.   
"Hej, lidi! Zejtra odlítáme! Nějakej chlast, human friendly jídlo a společný nocování?" zahulákal. Když byl opilý, byl jeho lexrulský přízvuk na hranici srozumitelnosti.  
"Máme ještě nějaký human friendly jídlo?" ohlédl se na Wilhuffa.   
"Rozhodně máme."  
"Tak jo," zavolala od stožáru Lyra.  
"Miluju tě!" zahulákal. Od Orsona, kterého znávala z Brentaalu, ho v tu chvíli dělil jen věk a šediny.  
"Ty už žádný pití nedostaneš!" rozesmála se.   
"Zkuste nesletět ze schodů," varoval ho Wilhuff. "Aspoň ne dřív, než tu pitomou stanici dokončíte."  
"Vás taky miluju. Ježkovy zraky. To bude kocovina jak víno."  
"Držte se zábradlí. A nepozvracejte mi základnu."  
Orson se poslušně chytil. Wilhuff Tarkin sice nevěděl, co má v plánu, ale jeho záda vypadala cestou dolů odhodlaně.


	14. Ohňostroj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nová kapitola? Nová kapitola! Máme tu jednu manickou fázi, pohovoříme o velmi špatných zprávách a radikálních řešeních, poznáme pravý Brentaal Styl a v neposlední řadě se podíváme za jedním mladým narušitelem.  
> Vítejte zpátky v Horších časech!

Takhle, letělo Galenovi hlavou, ředitele Krennicka nikdy neuvidíte. Nebo byste aspoň neměli. Jestli si tedy chcete udržet jednu jedinou iluzi o jeho příčetnosti.  
Protože tohle nebyla příčetnost, věděl Galen. Tohle byl čistý Brentaal styl.  
Orson ležel na podlaze. V trenýrkách a nátělníku (s vymazleným logem Death Star, které nedávno vytvořili) a jedné jediné ponožce. Druhá se válela pod postelí, odkud se ji placatý úklidový droid s frfláním pokoušel vymést. Orson zběsile skicoval a Calamariánský gin z něj byl cítit na půl míle daleko. Galen Erso obezřetně přistoupil blíž.  
"Co to kreslíš?" Zeptal se opatrně.   
Orson konečně zvedl hlavu.   
"Muničák," zahuhlal.   
Galen si bývalého spolužáka obezřetně prohlédl. A ano, vážně to tam bylo - ten konec ožvýkaného elektronického písátka v zubech, ten pološílený úsměv, vlasy, vzpírající se gravitaci... Galen se nemohl mýlit. Tohleto byl Orson ve své nejlepší a nejnespoutanější formě. Orson, co jezdí v kolečkové židli po naleštěné podlaze Hangáru 6 a dělá přitom Vžííííííííííí! Přesně tenhleten Orson. A ten, jak Galen věděl, vyžadoval zhruba stejné zacházení jako čerstvě odjištěný granát. Sklonil se a pečlivě si plánek prohlédl.  
"Nechci se dotknout tvý architektonický geniality," řekl, "Ale největší muniční sklad hned vedle generátorů pět a šest? Největších zdrojů tepelnýho smogu? Opravdu?"  
Orson naklonil hlavu na stranu. Pleskl tenoučkou deskou na podlahu pracovny a rychlým gestem z ní vytáhl holo trojrozměrného modelu. Rychle ho otočil, aby si ho matematik mohl prohlédnout ze všech stran.  
"Jop," řekl potom.  
Galen přešlápl.   
"My teď stavíme ohňostroj?"   
Orsonovi zazářily oči, jen na malou, malinkatou chviličku, ale i ta stačila, aby Galen pochopil. Pomalu se k tomu šílenci svezl na podlahu. Stiskl mu rameno.  
"Rozumím," řekl. "Ale vážně by to nemělo být až takhle okatý."  
"Nemělo, viď?" zašeptal Orson. Zničehonic jako by celý povadl - superrychlý králíček, kterému začínají docházet baterie. Něco se dělo. Něco, co spolu na Planině zjevně nestačili probrat. Galen znepokojeně přihlížel, jak si Orson se skloněnou hlavou roztržitě hraje s tím pitomým hologramem a věděl, že nemůže dělat nic jiného, než počkat. Znal Orsona dost dlouho, aby věděl, kdy se vyplatí být zticha a dát mu čas. Tentokrát ho naštěstí nepotřeboval moc dlouho.  
"On umírá," zamručel nakonec. "Wilhuff. Věděls to?"  
Galen, neschopný slova, zavrtěl hlavou.   
"Proto v tom jede s náma, chce... Chce se tentokrát rozhodnout sám za sebe. Udělat něco dobrýho a odejít..."  
"Důstojně," zašeptal ochraptěle Galen.   
Orson kývl. Když k němu otočil obličej, oči měl mokré, ale usmíval se.   
"Odejde ve službě a jako frajer. O to už se postaráme."  
"Jeho Rituál odchodu bude sakra efektní."  
"Takovej ohňostroj to zasraný Impérium ještě nezažilo."  
Síla nás všechny ochraňuj, blesklo Galenovi hlavou, ale nahlas to samozřejmě neřekl.  
Přesně v tu chvíli se kdesi daleko, na jednom malém, nedůležitém pouštním světě, jeden blonďatý mladík z farmářské rodiny nepokojně obrátil ve spánku. Od chvíle, kdy ho bude znát každé malé dítě a jeho tvář se stane součástí popkultury dokonce i v galaxii velmi, velmi vzdálené, ho pořád ještě dělilo pár měsíců.  
Vždyť víte.   
Příběhy umí být v tomhle směru nevyzpytatelné.

 

***

Co se potyček týkalo, dělil Speedy lidi odjakživa do tří skupin. Ti první byli vždycky větší, těžší a vlastně se ani nepotřebovali moc hýbat, aby vás pokořili. Obrovské, neohrabané hory svalstva nebo tuku. Hrubá síla. Pak tu byli zdrhači, ti, co se na nějaký konflikt mohli upřímně vykašlat a spoléhali na své nohy. Vakomyši. No a pak tu byli lidé jako Speedy. Malí, mrštní, umanutí predátoři z té nejjedovatější buše - něco jako vzteklá jako vačice, co radši umře, než aby se dala ulovit a svázat.   
Zuřivě se zmítal, zatímco mu ten velký tlustý důstojník poklidně pročítal doklady a jeden ze stormtrooperů - ten větší a naštvanější - mu držel paže za zády. Speedy už zjistil, že nakopnout ho do rodinných klenotů nebyl dobrý nápad. To brnění bylo pochopitelně vyztužené i tam. Kdyby mu místo toho srazil helmu a zlomil nos, rozhodně udělá líp. Minimálně by ho teď nebolela noha. Taky by se možná necítil jako imbecil, co ledva slezl v buši ze stromu. Bohové Placatý skály, máma by ho přerazila, kdyby viděla, jak snadno jim vlezl do pasti. A ještě ke všemu se nechal odzbrojit!  
Tlusťoch v zelené uniformě se usmál.  
"Tak se pěkně uklidníme, pane... hmmm, Mendel-sohne? Co je to, grrrrllttt, za jméno?" zamračil se na okamžik, ale úsměv se vrátil tak rychle, jakoby nikdy nezmizel. "No, to je jedno, tyhle doklady jsou beztak falešnější než Alfánskej pětichvosťák," mávl rukou a zlomil Speedyho kartu vejpůl.  
Speedy se znovu zazmítal.   
"VYSER SI VOKO!"   
"Ale no tak, klid, jeeeenom klid. Právě jste se - velmi nešikovně, uznejte - pokusil vetřít do přísně střeženého vojenského zařízení. To nebylo rozumné, viďte?"  
"Na to ti seru! Chci mluvit s guvernérem Tarkinem, nebudu tu ztrácet čas s nějakým plesnivým hlenem z Mokráckejch fuseklí, ty jeden zasranej..."  
"Co vy chcete, mladíku," pokračoval s bohorovným klidem důstojník, "je podružné. Zásadní je, že jste svým plavidlem narušil přísně střežený -"  
"Kapitáne Jeffriesi!" ozval se od brány přísný, na troud vysušený hlas. Další osoba ve hře. Speedy ustrnul, ale lehký záchvěv nejistoty v imperiálově obličeji mu nemohl ujít. Doslova cítil jak se rovnováha sil opatrně přesunuje.  
Načasování, běžela mu hlavou Orsonova nejdůležitější poučka. Ve rvačce neexistuje nic důležitějšího, než správné načasování. Zaťal zuby, povolil kolena a zkusil v trooperově sevření trochu povadnout. Nechat ho polevit v pozornosti, a pak...  
A pak ho něčí ruka popadla za vlasy - jako vždycky přerostlé a rozcuchané - a zvedla mu obličej vzhůru.   
"Ale, ale, ale...," zapředl příchozí. "Kdopak nás to navštívil?"  
Speedyho srdce vynechalo pár tepů. Ten hlas pochopitelně znal. Ze záznamů. A jediné transmise z Lexrulské centrály na sídlo na Eriadu, kterou absolvoval krátce po mámině smrti. Napůl šílený žalem a vztekem na Orsona tehdy sotva vnímal, ale jsou rozhovory, co nezapomenete, ani kdybyste se zbláznili. Guvernér Tarkin mu tehdy věnoval pár minut. Glendu znával osobně, přátelili se v dobách, kdy studoval na vojenské Akademii a ona začínala na Brentaalu. Popřál Speedymu upřímnou soustrast. Byl vlastně celkem laskavý. Ale vidět toho chlapa naživo bylo podobné, jako ocitnout se v zorném poli lexrulského vodního krakorce - instinktivně strnete, hlavou vám letí něco jako: do prdele, já tady umřu, já tu fakt umřu - zatímco kolena se vám mění v želé.  
Speedy hypnotizovaně civěl do studených modrých očí, na lopatkách ho studil pot a uvažoval, co - kromě miliardy děsivých, nepochybně často přehnaných historek - vlastně dělá toho člověka tak působivým. Držení těla? Výraz nenaloženého Smrťáka, který si zaboha nemůže vzpomenout, kam si odložil kosu? Ta hubená, bledá, přísná tvář, plná ostrých úhlů? Všechno najednou? Každopádně, ten chlap vypadal jako někdo, s kým se nežertuje. Jako někdo, kdo by v zájmu Impéria rozporcoval vlastní babičku do koláčků a ještě je převázal mašlí.  
Než na to ale Speedy dokázal přijít, Tarkin se usmál.   
"Příště si dávejte pozor, co si přejete," řekl tónem, v němž zvonil umíráček. Škubl hlavou směrem ke strážným. "Běžte."  
"Ale pane, máme povinnost - "  
"Nediskutujte se mnou, kapitáne. BĚŽTE."  
A najednou byl volný. Úžasně, neskutečně volný. Za normálních okolností by se bleskově vzpamatoval, prosmekl se jejich hloučkem a pelášil zpátky k plotu, jenomže - ano - tohle se k něčemu jako normální okolnosti ani neblížilo. Jakmile za důstojníky zapadly dveře kontrolního stanoviště, zůstal rozpačitě stát. Opatrně zahýbal ramenem - moc nebolelo, ale podivně v něm křupalo a vůbec se mu zdálo být poněkud chatrné.   
"Jestli hledáte bratra," oslovil ho guvernér klidně, "pak vás zklamu. Tady není."  
Speedy zazíral.   
Vzhledem ke guvernérově informovanosti mu jeho snaha o vlastní krycí identitu připadala přinejmenším dětinská. Tarkin věděl přesně, koho má před sebou.  
Byl idiot, že se sem - do tábora jediné imperiální posádky v Sativran City - zkusil vetřít a doufal, že tu na Orsona narazí. Nebo přinejmenším... Odhalí, do jak velkého průseru se to vlastně dostal. Potřeboval informace. A nakopat Orsonovi tu zatracenou zrádcovskou prdel, ale jedno po druhém.   
"Hledám vás," řekl. Znělo to skoro normálně. Skoro. Vzhledem k tomu, co v přítomnosti tohohle muže cítil, vlastně mohl být rád, že to nevykvíkl jako malá holka, co narazila na svou první akromantuli.  
"V přístavišti se proslýchalo, že se tu stavíte na inspekci."  
"Oh. Zdá se, že budeme muset zpřísnit předpisy ohledně pití. Vojáci si pak zbytečně pouští pusu na špacír," ušklíbl se Tarkin. "Mohu hádat? Doufal jste, že Orson přiletí společně se mnou, je to tak?"  
Speedy po něm střelil pohledem, který rozhodně neměl vypadat provinile, ale přesně takový byl. Kývl.  
"Koukněte, Wellesi," položil mu guvernér ruku na rameno, "nemůžu říct, že bych vás nechápal. Na vašem místě bych si nepřál nic jiného, než rozškubnout ho jako herinka. Ale věřte mi, jakkoli příšerně to teď vypadá, váš bratr je součástí plánu daleko většího, než si momentálně dokážete představit."  
Speedy cítil, jak se v něm zvedá nová vlna vzteku.  
"Ale dokážu. Konečně si postaví něco fakt VELKÝHO. Ideálně něco, co vyhladí půl zasraný galaxie a - "  
"Speedy," zasyčel Tarkin a stiskl mu ramena tak pevně, až bezděky vykvikl. "Držte pusu, u psí hadí. Kamery jsou VŠUDE."   
Speedyho spodní čelist se vydala kamsi k podlaze. Nevěděl, co ho ohromilo víc - jestli to, že Grand Moff Tarkin zná jeho pitomou dětskou přezdívku, nebo to, že ho tu očividně varuje před tím, že tenhle soukromý rozhovor možná není tak docela soukromý.  
"Zkrátka," zašeptal Tarkin, tvář jen pár centimetrů od jeho ucha, "mi zkuste věřit, že máme celou věc pod kontrolou. Prozatím. A NEDĚLEJTE HOVADINY. Ve vlastním, Orsonově i Galenově zájmu. Chovejte se dospěle a možná to všichni přežijeme."  
Speedy otevřel pusu. Pak ji zase zavřel.   
"Rozumíme si?"  
Stisk kostnatých prstů zesílil.   
"Vydejte sakra nějaký zvuk, abych věděl, že si rozumíme."  
"Uf," udělal ohromeně Speedy.  
"Fajn," vydechl Tarkin. "To mi stačí. Teď se seberte a vypadněte z tábora. V pravý čas dostanete všechny informace, které budete potřebovat."  
"D-dobře," dostal ze sebe Speedy. Sevření povolilo. Následně ho kruté šťouchnutí přimělo udělat čelem vzad a vykročit k bráně - čímž ke své úlevě zjistil, že se kolena netřesou natolik, aby ho neudržela. To poslední, co by mu ještě chybělo, byl nedůstojný držkopád na útěku.  
Už tak se cítil jako idiot.  
Jako idiot zoufale neinformovaný, ke všemu.  
Něco mu říkalo, že právě unikl jen o vlásek. Že se tu pokusit vkročit na území, o kterém neví zhola nic. A - co bylo nejhorší - aby se o něm dozvěděl víc, musel by udělat jedinou věc, která ho naplňovala hrůzou a zuřivostí zároveň.   
Promluvit si přímo s Orsonem. A zkusit přitom toho vola nezabít.


	15. Vážka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Začíná přituhovat. Nalijte si gin.

Teď už můžeme čekat cokoli, myslel si Galen. Pod kůží mu ještě trochu dozníval poslední kontakt s Lyrou, srandovní dozvuk vzpomínky na Lepší časy - protože, koneckonců, nic jiného ta cesta na Wilhuffovu základnu nebyla. Nic víc než iluze, že on, Lyra, Orson a Ruff jsou stejní jako dřív a žádný Plán není a nikdy nebyl potřeba. O to víc pak probuzení bolelo.  
Galen odstrčil hrnek s kávou, gestem pootočil holo se simulací posledních výpočtů, a pak celou tu hovadinu smazal. Nějak se nedokázal soustředit. Pořád se nemohl zbavit myšlenek na Jyn. Na JEJÍ možnou roli v Plánu. Na to, jestli dostane jeho vzkaz. Ten mladý pilot, mířící z Eadu, vypadal spolehlivě, ale proměnných, co se mohly zvrtnout, bylo na Galenův vkus přece jen trochu moc...  
"DO PSÍ HADÍ!" vyjekl a nadskočil, když mu někdo nečekaně položil ruku na rameno. Orson se mohl potrhat smíchy.   
"Doktore Erso!" zapředl, "vy NEMÁTE čisté svědomí! Pracujete na sabotáži?"  
"Ty jsi idiot," zasténal Galen a držel se za srdce, "Ty tvoje stupidní srandičky mě jednou přivedou do hrobu, to snad není možný."  
"Promiň," chechtal se ten vůl, "byls tak zamyšlenej... Nešlo odolat." Už zase byl oblečený v bílém a oproti pobytu na základně vypadal vymydleně a nažehleně - úplná reklama na příkladného imperiálního důstojníka. Jen ten radostný škleb poněkud kazil dojem.  
"Až ty jednou dospěješ," povzdechl si Galen, "všem se nám strašně uleví. Tak jo, povídej. Co nového nahoře?"  
Orson zvážněl. Na vteřinu - opravdu jen záblesk vteřiny - vypadal provinile.   
"Co je, něco s Jyn?" zpozorněl Galen a v žaludku mu zahlodal strach.   
"S Jyn úplně ne, spíš... Hele, pojď nahoru. Wilhuff je zpátky z inspekce. A zrovna se mi z terénu vrátilo pár vážek. Tohle bys měl vidět na vlastní oči."  
"Co se děje?"  
"Řekněme, že náš starej dobrej Odboj má novej cíl."

***

Zasedačka na osmnáctém podlaží byla potemnělá a prázdná - jediné, co tu svítilo, byl hologram nad rozměrným stolem. Dveře za nimi zapadly s tichým, naléhavým hssss. Ve stínu na opačné straně stolu zacinkala v čajovém šálku lžička, což naznačovalo Wilhuffovu neviditelnou přítomnost.  
"Galene," řekl vážně. "Posaďte se, prosím. Obávám se, že máme špatné zprávy."  
Ne, teď už to nebyly jen obavy - teď už se Galenův žaludek stočil jako podchlazený Galateánský pásovec.   
Wilhuff Tarkin neřekl ani slovo. Jen natáhl ruku a spustil záznam znovu.  
Galen ustrnule sledoval, jak se supercitlivé čočky na Orsonově vážce zaostřují. Záznam nestál za moc, byl plný vířícího žlutohnědého prachu, ale vyjasnil se, jakmile vážka sletěla níž.   
Dva muži.  
Útržek hovoru.  
"Erso je důležitý pro imperiální zbrojní program. Co se řeklo uvnitř, zapomeň. Jakmile ho najdeš... zab ho. Bez průtahů."  
Mladší z mužů kývl a jak odcházel k jednomu ze strojů, nevědomky přiměl vážku změnit kurz a zmizet. V kajutě se rozhostilo ticho. Vůbec nebylo hezké.  
"Povstalci," přerušil ho Galen suše.  
Tarkin přikývl.   
"Stejně jako my mají namířeno na Jedhu. Jak jste slyšel, ne všichni jsou, co se týče vaší užitečnosti, úplně zajedno."  
"Je s nimi Jyn?"  
"Galene," ozval se Orson.  
"Je s nimi naše dcera!?"  
"Je. Podle jednoho z mých agentů ji před časem osvobodili z vězeňského transportu a podle všeho je v relativním bezpečí. Mohu jen hádat," pousmál se guvernér, "ale řekl bych, že o téhle části dohody neví. V každém případě by ji jistě neschvalovala."  
Galen horečně uvažoval. Zpráva pro Jyn bude na cestě. Dostihne ji dřív, než dojde k opravdovému maléru? Má vůbec šanci nějak ověřit, že je v těch správných rukou? Do háje, kolik dalších obětí je ten Orsonův zatracený průšvih ještě bude stát?   
"Co tedy uděláme? Zařídíme schůzku?" ušklíbl se sklepticky.  
"Vědí, že stavíte zbraň. Považují vás za kolaboranta. Takže odstranit vás z cesty je jen logické."  
"Pochopitelně. Co si představujete, že udělám? Vyrobím si z trenýrek bílou vlajku, a srdečně jim vysvětlím, že se nic neděje, protože jsem vlastně na jejich straně?"  
"Něco lepšího. Zkrátka je připravíme o cíl."  
Galen polkl. Ta představa byla zkrátka příliš šílená, příliš překombinovaná a příliš Orsonovská dokonce i na tuhle hru.  
"Odhalíte mě jako zrádce."  
"Jupí," zamručel Orson pochmurně.   
"Ale nemůžete jen rozšířit zprávu, že jsem mrtvý. To nebude stačit."  
"Je mi líto, Galene," řekl guvernér. "Jyn bohužel uvidí zemřít i vás."  
"A tentokrát nebude mít tušení, že je to divadýlko."  
"Pochopitelně. Nemůžeme riskovat, že se tě někdo z těch snaživejch povstaleckejch blbců pokusí oddělat DOOPRAVDY."  
"Jakmile bude po všem, zamíříte společně se mnou na základnu. Bude to pochopitelně riskantní..."  
"Ale to, že budeš mrtvý jak pro Impérium, tak pro Odboj, je vlastně jediný řešení."  
Galen přimhouřil oči a pár cenných vteřin se kochal představou, jak se Orsonovi snaží vymlátit ten jeho geniální a šílený mozek z hlavy.  
"Víme kam míří a kolik jich bude."  
"Máme plán. Jenom, ehm..."  
"Co, Orsone. Jestli máš v zásobě ještě nějakou příšernost, řekni to radši rovnou."  
"Mají skvělýho ostřelovače. Cassian Andor - to byl ten mladší - je vážně dobrej."  
"No výborně."  
"A nemůžeme zinscenovat rvačku, protože moje falanga je jaksi... no, řekněme trochu prchlivá, co se mýho bezpečí týče. Chápeš."  
"Takže necháš nastoupit celou jednotku a vědecký tým, budeš mlít něco o úniku informací..."  
"Ty se hrdě přiznáš, žes nás podrazil..."  
"Ty na mě začneš řvát jako pominutej," pokračoval Galen, naprosto fascinován pouhou tou představou.  
"Jo, budu velmi, velmi zklamán, a možná tě praštím. Promiň," zamumlal Orson zpráskaným tónem.  
"V klidu. Až tohle skončí - a jestli tu hrůzu, do které jsi nás zatáhl, všichni přežijeme - hodlám ti to vrátit. Víš, že nejsem agresivní. Ale kvůli tobě udělám výjimku."  
"Já vím," zamumlal Orson provinile. Galen zafuněl a opět zabojoval s potřebou, natáhnout mu jednu hned. Věřil, že Wilhuff by měl pro jeho gesto absolutní pochopení. Ba by ho dokonce podpořil.  
"Mimochodem," přerušil je Tarkin, "víte, že nechci vědět víc, než je nezbytně nutné, ale... Pokud máte v plánu odeslat Jyn nějakou zprávu, stopu, nápovědu, nejspíš byste to měl udělat hned."  
Galen se narovnal.   
"Stalo se. Odešla už z laboratoří na Eadu. Snad dorazí včas a dostane se do těch správných rukou."  
Guvernér uznale kývl. "Ten zběh! Mám na stole hlášení, že proklouzl hlídkám a pak se po něm slehla zem. Výborně!"  
Galen cítil, jak mu po zádech stéká pot. Absurdní reakce, vzhledem k tomu, jak dlouho už se na tomhle tenkém ledě pohybovali. Zřejmě ještě není tak otrlý, jak si myslel.  
"Wilhuffe, uvědomujete si, že když odhalí, že v tom s námi jedete taky..."  
Z temného kouta se ozval smích.   
"Copak udělají - zkrátí mi život o celé... hm, dva měsíce? Klid, Galene. Jak jsem řekl, v této hře nemám co ztratit."  
Galen kývl.  
Tarkinova perfektní rovnováha, ta neochvějná racionalita, s jakou přijímal stav věci, ho pořád ještě nepřestala fascinovat. Ať se na to díval z kteréholi strany, ten chlap byl tím nejtvrdším materiálem, s nímž se kdy setkal. Ale když jste se koukli blíž, když vám bylo DOVOLENO nahlédnout kousek pod povrch, stále tam nějak byl - ten kluk z utajené základny na Planině. Ten, co sice dovede zvládnout dril, ale současně v koutku duše nikdy nepřestal toužit po dobrodružství. A porušování pravidel. A dovede tu sílu vnuknout i ostatním.   
Usmál se. Najednou z nějakého šíleného důvodu cítil, že to zvládne. Že celá hra nemůže dopadnout jinak, než dobře. Co na tom, že on už u toho happyendu třeba nebude.   
"Tak jo," přikývl. Wilhuff mu stiskl ruku a držel ji o pár vteřin déle, než aby se to dalo pokládat za běžné formální potřesení.  
"Jak by řekl můj drahý kolega... Síla vás provázej."  
Jedním si Galen mohl být jistý už teď. Zítřek bude zasraně dlouhý. A bolestivý.


	16. Atentát

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahle scéna byla ošklivá, pamatujete? A bude ještě hůř. Síla nás provázej. I kdyby to měla být jen síla Frullina ginu. A vůbec...
> 
> „V minulosti Smrť vyzkoušel ohnivé koně a koně-kostry a zjistil, že jsou většinou nepraktičtí, zvláště ti ohniví, kteří měli sklony podpálit si sami pod sebou podestýlku a pak stáli uprostřed plamenů a tvářili se užasle.“ - Terry Pratchett.

Déšť byl jako led a Galen ho přestával cítit. Největší nápor adrenalinu se vytratil. Jediné, co zbylo, byla únava. Dokud ho unášela Hra a ze všech sil se vžíval do své nové role, nějak ji dokázal nevnímat - tím víc na něj dopadla teď. Chtěl spát. Chtěl ztratit vědomí a odejít. Po tolika letech konečně rezignoval.  
Bojiště na okamžik utichlo, krom deště nebylo nic slyšet. Ležel, cítil, jak krvácí a zády uniformy mu prosakovala další voda. Když zaklonil hlavu, jako ve zpomaleném záběru zaregistroval záblesk bílé - Orson ležel omráčený a schoulený jen pár metrů od něj.   
Kdyby chtěl, dokázal by si spočítat pravděpodobnost přežití v této části hry. A s největší pravděpodobností by se nemýlil. Protože, jak už bylo řečeno - v Orsonově případě nikdy nešlo o to, JESTLI k průseru dojde, nýbrž KDY.   
Takže se to stane tady, letělo mu hlavou. Zemře na téhle rampě, v mizerném, ledovým deštěm nasáklém údolí Eadu. O střelné ráně téměř nevěděl, jen ho pořádně brněla čelist - Orson ho praštil opravdu tvrdě. Jen krátce poté se situace rychle stala poněkud nepřehlednou. Periferním zrakem zaznamenal čísi chodidla a cákance krvavé vody, kterou zdvíhala a pak - neskutečný zázrak - povědomý obličej jen malý kousek od toho jeho.   
"Tati. Táto! To jsem já, Jyn!"  
Hlas se jí klepal stejně jako brada, ale byla tu, opravdu tu byla!  
"Stardust," usmál se.   
Do háje, Lyro, kdybys ji viděla, pomyslel si bolestně. Je tak velká. Tak nádherná! A hlavně, do psí hadí, TAK statečná.  
Jyn mu jemně podepřela ramena a sklonila se níž.  
"Tatínku. Viděla jsem tvoji zprávu, já..."  
"Jyn," přerušil ji vážně, " Ještě není konec. Musíte tu... zatracenou věc zničit!"  
"Dostanu tě odsud."  
"Ne, zlato, poslouchej mě. Najdi... najdi ty plány a udělejte to."  
"Ale já..."  
Kdesi za nimi, hluboko ve skále a za clonou deště, zadupaly na roštovém schodišti těžké boty. Blížily se.  
Galen ztěžka nabral dech. Oči se mu začínaly zamlžovat.  
"V plánech jsou všechny detaily. Pracujeme na tom dlouho. Máme... máme spojence..."  
Okraj rampy se s ošklivým zaskřípěním utrhl, z přervané kabeláže zasršel chomáč jisker.   
"Běž," vydechl Galen naléhavě.   
Vědomí ho rychle opouštělo, ale přece jen ještě stačil zaznamenat, jak za Jyninými zády zazněl výstřel a na rampu dopadl mrtvý stormtrooper.   
"Jyn!" vykřikl kdosi cizí. "Dělej, musíme jít!"  
"Nenechám ho tu!"  
"Je mrtvý! Nemůžeš pro něj nic udělat, míří sem další jednotky, dělej, sakra!"  
Potěšilo ho, když ho opatrně položila na chladnou podlahu a vstala. Protože to bylo úplně v pořádku. Ve větším pořádku to vlastně ani být nemohlo.  
Pak Galen Walton Erso, krystalograf, geniální teoretický matematik, manžel geoložky Lyry, přítel architekta Orsona a otec povstalkyně Jyn, s nekonečnou úlevou zavřel oči a nechal Temnotu, ať ho pomalu a jemně stáhne dolů. Bylo to vlastně docela příjemné.

***

Jen vteřinu poté, co na palubu Imperiálního křižníku dorazila zpráva o konfrontaci na Eadu, stál Wilhuff Tarkin ve své kajutě a jeho pozice byla přinejmenším nezvyklá. Hlavu měl zakloněnou tak, až mu v krčních obratlech výhružně praskalo a právě v něm mizela slušná čtvrtina lahve Calamariánského ginu. Zteplalého. Bez toniku. Bez čehokoli.  
Nedělal si iluze. Nepomůže to. Měl příliš rychlý metabolismus, aby se dokázal úlevně zbourat, jak by se to jistě podařilo Orsonovi. No, ale za pokus nic nedáte.   
Dopil, otřásl se a otřel si ústa jako přístavní dělník. Mohl se jen dohadovat, co ho zabije dřív - jestli nemoc, nebo infarkt následkem Orsonova setrvalého nedostatku pudu sebezáchovy. Ne, nelitoval, že se do téhle konspirace zapojil, to ne. Jenže i proslulý válečník, taktik a expert na přežití je taky jenom člověk.   
Co hovoří vulgární Eriadštinou.  
A nervózně se pokouší navázat spojení s Orsonovou jednotkou.  
Konečně to v komunikátoru zachrčelo a ozval se hlas jednoho z důstojníků.  
"Hlášení!" vyštěkl Wilhuff ostře.   
"Situace už je pod kontrolou, pane. Chhhhhrrrrrr... --- pokus o atentát --- Erso --- chrrrrrrrsss --- několik mrtvých, ztráty --- "  
"Špatně vás slyším, opakujte."  
"Přestřelka, ředitel Krennic je zraněný, pane. Opouštíme Eadu a nalodíme se na --- chrrrrrr ---"  
Pak se spojení přerušilo.   
Tarkin řekl - asi tak podruhé v životě - další sprosté slovo.  
Zraněný. Jo, to je mu podobné. Kdyby to bylo na něm, nařídí tomu troubovi výcvik na Planině. Bylo mu záhadou, jak se tenhle spokojený idiot se svým přístupem dokázal dožít dospělosti.   
Prosím, blesklo mu hlavou. Prosím, ať to zvládnou. Ať to nemusíme komplikovat ještě víc.   
Tohle byla další z chvil, kdy mu strašlivě chyběla Frull Mallefix a její klidná, laskavá racionalita. A také Jeffy se svým proslaveným "srát na to."   
Probohy, Jeffy! To byla další věc, na kterou se teď mohl těšit. Pár hodin stresuplného čekání na Jeffersonovu zprávu, že ta banda cvoků, co si říká Ten Další Odboj, úspěšně dorazila na základnu.   
Chtěls vzrušení? proletělo mu hlavou cynicky. Tak tady ho máš. 

***

Debile, pomyslel si Orson. To oslovení nebylo mířeno na žádného z panikařících a hulákajících stormtrooperů - to si jen jeho procitající vědomí dopřálo trochu té zdravé sebekritiky.   
Ležel v kaluži - opravdu velké a zrůžovělé jeho vlastní krví - a zorným polem se mu míhala chodidla.  
Nechte mě spát, přál si v duchu. Nechte mě tady ležet a spát, já už na nějakou zasranou hru fakt kašlu. Jsem unavený. Prosím...  
A přesně v tu chvíli, kdy se veškeré zbytky pudu sebezáchovy vytratily a tělo najelo na úlevný mód, ho jeden z těch obrněných pitomců popadl za paži a bolestivě jí zacloumal.  
"Pane řediteli, musíme jít! Střílejí po nás!"  
Orson, zredukovaný na hromádku mokrého zkrvaveného bílého pláště a trochy té vulgární lexrulštiny, cítil, jak ho horko těžko podpírají a zvedají na nohy a vlečou pryč a jediné, co mu ještě stačilo blesknout hlavou, bylo: promiň, Galene. Tohle jsme podělali. A pak už nic.   
Jen ticho a tma, hluboká a studená jako nejhlubší Vesmír.


	17. Když jedeš na tygru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne, autor není naprostý bastard. A právě proto, milé děti, dostanete novou kapitolu již dnes. Pouhý den po té hnusně bolestivé, protože kanonické.  
> A protože jste naprosto zlatí, dopřejeme si v první polovině jeden pěkný flashback.  
> A pamatujte - "Když jedeš na tygru, mlátí tě přes obličej větve, mouchy a jiné věci." - (Terry Pratchett.)  
> Jestli je něco takovou jízdou na tygru, je to tahle povídka. Já vím. Já vás také. <3

_Pár věcí jí předtím neřekli. Kupříkladu to - plynulo jí líně hlavou - že alfánské grully jsou v tomto období přinejmenším mírně halucinogenní. Což v kombinaci se sastifariánským muzikálem - Tunatunatunáááá! - není nejlepší kombinace. Ne, nebylo jí špatně. Jen nějak... Lehkovážně. Na to nebyla zvyklá. Dokonce ani tady ne._  
Film končil a titulky měřily tak pět kilometrů a podbarvovala je samozřejmě další sastifariánská hudba - samotná kvintesence zkouřené juchavosti. A nad tím vším se podivně otáčel a vlnil strop. Bylo to nádherné. Šílené, jasně. Ilegální, rozhodně. Ale nádherné.  
Lyra si spokojeně povzdechla a zabořila obličej do Orsonova trička. Vonělo. Jako Orson. A taky trochu Hangár 6. V kombinací s Galenovou rukou, co se k ní připlížila přes Orsonovo placaté břicho a jemně ji šimrala někde na boku, to byla prostě nádhera. Galenův krásný a šťastně sjetý obličej spočíval na druhém Orsonově rameni. Nádhera, mít je tu oba, bleskla jí hlavou další rouhačská myšlenka.  
Hele, sklapni, ozvala se někde hloub, v jediné zbývající částečce střízlivé mysli, co jí zbyla. Je to jen prachsprostej účinek feromonů. Snít není trestné. Koneckonců, kdo byla ona, aby se hádala s vlastním podvědomím?  
"Tak jo, děcka," zamumlal Orson. "Zhasnout a spát."  
"Ufmm," udělal Galen. Tričko měl pokapané šťávou z grull a ze všeho nejvíc připomínal lenochoda, co se odmítá pohnout.  
"Hej! Já vám sice rád dělám strážce mravní čistoty, ale už bych měl fakt přesunout prdel do vlastní postele," zvedl se Orson na lokty a zkusil vstát. "Fujtajbl," zasténal tiše. "Točí se mi hlava."  
Galen prostě vztáhl ruku a jediným škubnutím spolužáka zase položil.  
"Neblbni," zamručel laskavě. "V tomhle stavu nikam nejdeš. Nehodlám riskovat, že tě ráno najdu přizabitýho na schodech."  
"Správně," řekla Lyra. "Koukej tu zůstat."  
"Ale já potřebuju čůrat. A vyčistit si zuby."  
"Máš přesně tři minuty. Odpočítávám."  
"Jdu s tebou. V nejhorším tě seberu."  
"Seberem se navzájem."  
"Žádné akce beze mě, kluci," zasmála se Lyra a Orson se fascinovaně ohlédl.  
"Galene, tys ji zkazil! Dřív by ji něco takovýho v životě nenapadlo."  
"Já nemyslela... Ježkovy zraky! Padejte už, je tu bez vás zima." 

_Ne, jasně, že měl pravdu. Než sem přijela a stala se součástí jeho a Galenova života, NIKDY by ji ani nenapadlo uvažovat ve dvojsmyslech. Chechtat se jako blázen. Nebát se. Připustit si, že existuje ještě jiná, divočejší a svobodnější stránka její vlastní osobnosti._  
A přesně ta - uvažovala - se tu noc později nejspíš ujala velení a zatlačila vzornou ostýchavou geoložku Lyru do pozadí.  
Už si nepamatovala, kdo s tím začal. Všechny vzpomínky na tu noc se vůbec nějak podobaly něčemu, co letmo zahlédnete na dně zvířeného jezírka, kam vám spadly klíče. Pamatovala si blažené zamrazení, když odhrnula provlhlou látku Orsonova trička a přejela mu prsty po břiše. Na to, jak se jí zrychlil tep, když se Galen na druhé straně naklonil a políbil ho na dlouhý, odhalený krk. Jak se Orsonovy lícní svaly na okamžik zaťaly a jak zatajil dech, když udělala to samé. Na vůni jich obou, zesílenou k zbláznění.  
"Neblbněte," zašeptal Orson alibisticky. "Ráno oba umřete na morální kocovinu."  
"Sklapni," vydechl Galen. To už jeho velká ruka mizela v zakázané zóně pod dekou a Orson k Lyřině nekonečné úlevě a potěšení udělal to, co bylo nejrozumější. Sklapnul. A spolupracoval. 

***

Lyra vyletěla do sedu tak rychle, až jí zazvonilo v uších. Dřevěnou okenicí cloumal vítr a okno bylo otevřené - na podlahu ložnice chlístal déšť a celá místnost byla plná zeleného, šťavnatého pachu blízkého pralesa.  
Byla na základně.  
Ani jeden z nich tu pochopitelně nebyl. Už vážně začíná blbnout, pomyslela si znepokojeně. Protože ta vzpomínka, ta iluze jejich přítomnosti byla tak silná, až ji mrazilo.  
A v tu chvíli to zaslechla. Vzdálený hukot motorů imperiálního kluzáku vyšší třídy. Takového, kterým vždycky přilétal Wilhuff nebo některý z jeho nejdůvěryhodnějších důstojníků. A pak se za oknem rozzářily reflektory přistávací dráhy - znamení, že příchozí je tu vítán.  
Než si uvědomila, co dělá, vyletěla z postele a bosky běžela dolů, zatímco špatné tušení rychle měnilo její žaludek v kámen.  
Přeběhla buzerplac - bosá chodidla srandovně podkluzovala v blátě - a vtrhla do baráku důstojnického klubu jako vichřice. Dveře zůstaly otevřené.  
"Lyro," obrátil se k ní generál Jefferson. Jeho hlas zněl klidně, příšerně klidně vzhledem k tomu, co malá skupinka v místnosti právě obklopovala. Zakryla si pusu a vydala tiché, zvířecí zaúpění. Ten pohled byl příšernej. Vak na antigravitačním vozíku byl mokrý a postříkaný krví, kterou neutuchající slejvák ještě nestačil úplně smýt. Bezhlavě vyrazila k němu, nohy se smekly, když ji někdo obrovský zničehnic popadl a přitiskl k sobě.  
"Lyro, klid!" vydechl jí do ucha Ruff. "No tak, klídek. Klid, prosím tě!"  
Zazmítala se v zoufalé snaze se mu vykroutit, ale držel ji pevně. Cítila, jak ji konejšivě hladí po zádech. Copak už se tu všichni zbláznili?  
Uplynuly dvě vteřiny ticha. Tři.  
Pak Jeffy vztáhl ruku a otevřel na vaku zip.  
Galenův obličej byl promodralý. Děsivě vzdálený. Mrtvý.  
Jeffy k sobě gestem přivolal dalšího z kluků - Lyra si matně vybavovala, že se jmenuje Kane. Ustrnulá hrůzou přihlížela, jak se sklání na Galenovým tělem. Sahá mu na krk. Na zápěstí. Kýve.  
Pak vytahuje z kapsy něco malého. Ampuli? Aplikátor?  
"Co se to..."  
Kane se rozpřáhl, zvedl paži s aplikátorem až nad hlavu. Nebylo to bodnutí, byl to vlastně spíš úder, ostrý a očividně velmi pečlivě mířený.  
Hned nato se ozval ten zvuk.  
Zachrčení.  
Hluboký, bolestivý nádech.  
Podobně se nadechnete, když se dostanete na hladinu skoro utopení.  
Když uniknete jen o vlásek.  
"Galene," vyklouzlo Lyře z pusy. "Gale..."  
"Dobrý, holčičko," konejšil ji Ruff. "Už je to dobrý. Je zpátky."  
A Galen, pořád ještě přízračně modrý, se pomalu, roztřeseně posadil. A řekl to nejsprostější slovo, jaké se na Grangi, jeho rodném světě, používá.  
Komu přesně je ten výraz určen, to nemusel vysvětlovat nikomu z přítomných.


End file.
